Kishin Maka
by LnknInsanity
Summary: This is for The Madness of Noah's challenge. Maka has been left by her mother with her with her worthless womanising father and she is PISSED OFF about it. so she decides to become better than her mother make a weapon better than her father and she will do ANYTHING to surpass them. Manipulative Maka, rated M for lemon(maybe) and violence. eventual SoulxMaka [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1: surpass

This is for The Madness of Noah's Maka becomes a Kishin challenge. It is completely different from Soul Eater as it does not follow the story at all but I might out in some scenes that I need to make the story progress. This is for you Mad Noah. Hope I didn't stuff it up too bad

Please review. Nothing makes you want to write more than peoples review on your story even if the review is bad.

* * *

13-year old Maka was sitting in her room, crying on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest as she wept openly. The court battle was over. Her father had custody of her. When she had first learned of her mother divorcing her father, AKA her mother was screaming it at him so loud that people in China could have heard it, she was so excited. Finally she and her mother could get away from that disgusting, worthless womaniser. But her mother hadn't even tried, she didn't want Maka, she wouldn't fight for her. Next year she would be going to Shibusen, at least she was going to be away from her worthless father but she would still have to see him occasionally, which was still far too often in her opinion. She had planned to be like her mother and be a great scythe meister '_that's not good enough anymore.'_ she thought to herself, she didn't want to be equal with her mother anymore; she wanted to be better than her, make her regret leaving her alone._ 'I will be the greatest meister that ever lived.' _She thought determinedly.

But her mother was not the only person she was angry at. Her worthless father would have to pay too. He cheated on her mother again and again and again. She couldn't be the best scythe meister without the best scythe as her weapon; she would make a better death scythe than her father, a better death scythe than any that had come before, he/she would be a weapon she turned into a death scythe all by herself. She would have to get stronger first though, she remembered seeing a blue haired boy once when she was three who had already started training, she would have to work hard on surpassing him. But of course strength and speed aren't enough, she would have to be smart too, she remembered a boy she used to play with when she was young. He was Death's son, Death the Kid, he was always better than her at everything; the only thing that held him back was his OCD for symmetry. He was always reading the more advanced books and knew more about everything than Maka, in their primary class he had always answered the questions correctly before Maka had even got to raise her hand, he finished his work first and then set about making the classroom symmetrical while Maka was still working on her work.

'_Well I know who my first friends are going to be at Shibusen.'_ Obviously she would have to get close to them to find out their techniques and things like that as the old saying goes 'keep your friends close and your enemies even closer.' First she would have to find their most likely partners and make friends with them too. It should be easy the blue boy screamed about becoming a God and stuff like that so he would find it very hard to pair up with a weapon but his soul was wild and terribly self-absorbed so his partner would have to be someone very co-operative and has a lot of space to accept people they would have to match to him instead of being a partnership. Maka had developed soul perception at a young age. She had practiced it with Kid-kun who was also very good at soul perception, but it was the one thing in which Maka was a little bit better at than him. The last time she had seen the blue haired boy, training as usual she had tried it on him.

Kid-kun would also have difficulty finding a weapon because of his OCD he would need two weapons most likely twins and most likely identical in weapon form too. So it would either be twin swords, twin pistols or Li kweis double axes, or even something else that was a twin weapon.

Kid-kun has a nervous personality but a dignified soul. He would greatly admire positive souls making it easier to work together. His dignified soul would make all kind of street rats and lower-class people like that admire him too, kid-kun has a kind heart too so he would definitely take them in, it was just one of his many down faults.

Now for herself she must choose the right type of Soul to match up with her to make the best weapon. She is a very serious person who tries hard, so she could work with a lot of weapons but scythes were rare so she would have to get in first. If there was no other choice she could work with another weapon. But she would have to change add that to her training to master all types of weapons.

She grabbed the thickest hard cover book she could find with blank pages and wrote down all the information she would had just thought of plus what she needed to work on, what things she would need to study to surpass Kid-kun and what things she would need to train in to be surpass that blue haired boy. But of course no one could find this book so she would have to carry it with her at all times, but it was so big and tick and heavy, it would be a inconvenience to carry around and how would she explain it if people asked why she always carried the book? She could say it was keep sake from her mother or maybe she could say it was a normal book she really loved. That would give her an excuse when she was reading through her information. '_Hmmmmm.' _She tried to think of more options as to what the book could be when her door slammed open.

"MAAAAAAKA-CHAAAAAAAN!" her father yelled as he did a flying tackle hug pinning her to the bed. He hugged the life out of her, his head was right on her not-huge-but-still-there chest and he was nuzzling his head further into her chest crying and screaming. "MAKA! PLEASE COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM! DADDY IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" He moved up so his head was resting on top of hers and his arms were squeezing her further into his chest. It was getting difficult to breathe.

"I KNOW YOU'RE UPSET ABOUT MAMA LEAVING BUT I WILL BE A GOOD FATHER!" He screamed.

She needed to breathe NOW! Maka still had the thick hardback book in her hand, so without thinking she brought it up and slammed it down on his head screaming "Maka-chop!"

Spirit had a large indent in his skull and was passed out cold on the floor. She shoved her father out of her room so he was passed out in the corridor instead of her room and closed the door. She looked at the book in her hand and thought '_hmm Maka-chop? This could be fun.'_

* * *

Maka-chan you are being so mean. Good job

what will manipulative Maka do next? well see next chapter

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: weapons

pleas review

* * *

After the Maka chop! Incident Maka had moved out of her father's house and bought an apartment under the pretences she was getting ready for life on her own when she started to attend Shibusen. It was the happiest day of her life when she moved out; her new apartment was small but big enough for two people. she was ready for her knew life. she better get ready to surpass everyone.

* * *

Maka was walking down the street when she heard someone yell "YOU TWO! STOP! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

Two blonde haired girls came barrelling around the corner. Maka grabbed both their arms and pulled them into an abandoned building she knew was around here, and then covered both their mouths with her hands.

The taller girl pulled her hand off for a second and yelled "HEY! What's the big idea-?!"

Maka just slammed her hand back over her mouth and said "shh!"

They stayed in that position until Maka heard the police running past the building "Shit! Where did those two bitches go?!" the girls tensed when they heard the police man but relaxed when they heard him running away in a different direction.

Maka took her hand off their mouths and stepped back from the girls who knees had gone week and they both slumped down on the floor. '_It'd be nice to have street contacts better be nice to them.'_ She thought to herself.

"You. Why did you help us?" The taller girl said staring up at her. Maka said nothing and simply held her hands out to the two girls. They both stared at her hands for a minute before looking at each other, and then up at her. They started at her for awhile before they both put a hand in her and she pulled them up. Maka then turned and started to walk away.

"HEY! Where are you going?! Why did you save us?! Is it pity?! We don't need your pity!" the taller girl growled.

'_Okay now I'm pissed._' Maka thought before she looked back with a bored expression. "I save you and now your lecturing me? That's not very nice and to answer your question no it was not pity. I simply felt like it."

"You felt like it?! You saved two wanted criminals because you felt like it?!" The taller girl yelled while the little one laughed.

"Yep. I don't believe you two are bad people. So I felt like it. Now if you'll please excuse me." She said turning to walk away again.

The little one did a flying hug which tackled her to the ground. "How do you know? We've held people at gun point before, you know." She said giggling madly.

"But you never killed them did you? There is a big difference between threatening and doing. You two are not bad people; you just have been forced to be to survive haven't you?" Maka said compassionately.

They both looked shocked and had tears welling up in the corner of their eyes. "Shut up! You don't know anything!" The older one yelled.

"No I don't, but I would like too. My name is Maka." She said as sat up when the little one got off her and kneeled in front of her. By now they were both crying silently. She held out her hands to them they both started at her again for a second, Maka changed her mask into one of a gentle, loving smile and both girls crumpled they both dashed forward and tackled her into a hug, crying openly. Maka simply stroked there hair waiting for them to finish. When they finally stopped crying they both took her hands and helped her up. They both broke into big grins but didn't let go of her hands.

"Sorry about that. My name is Liz and this is my little sister Patty. We're twin demon pistols and also were Brooklyn's demons." Liz said testing out their infamous name to see if their friend would run screaming from them.

Of course Maka had heard of them but this is perfect they must have great street contacts she could use if need be.

"Well Liz, Patty, I have to go to school now, but how about you come visit my house after school? Here is my address." She wrote it down on a scrap of paper from her book tore it out and gave it to them. She started to leave when Patty did a flying hug on Maka that kept her from going anywhere. "Don't go Maka-chan! Stay with us!" Patty said looking up at her with tears in her eyes.

'_Please the puppy dog eyes? I practically invented that look.'_ She thought as she mentally rolled her eyes. But she pretended that Patty had moved her and came up with an idea. She pulled out her book and pulled out a photo it was a photo of her mother, her father and herself back when they were all happy she used to treasure it dearly now every time she looked at it she felt nothing but hatred and determination to beat them, which is why she kept it in the book to motivate her towards her goal.

She handed it to them and said "This is the only photo I have of my mother; I really want it back so make sure to bring it when you come to my house alright?"

Liz and Patty looked shocked they had never held anything that was so precious to someone before(even if it wasn't really). They both smiled at their new friend and Patty fake saluted and said "Sir! yes sir!" before laughing. Liz hugged the smaller girl and said smiling "We'll see you tonight Maka make sure you have lots of food!"

Maka smiled and waved at the two girls before walking away. When she was far enough away she took out her book and wrote their descriptions and names and anything else she found out that had been important. She also wrote a reminder about tonight. _Twin pistols, street rats but with positive souls. Good street contacts. Would make a good match for Kid-kun, keep them in mind also buy __a lot__ of food and maybe some clothes and soap. Liz size 7-8ish perhaps, Patty 6-7 bigger t-shirt. They really stink from sleeping on the streets. Get plush toy for Patty, she doesn't look like a bunny or puppy person maybe elephant or giraffe. Go with giraffe it's the print she was wearing anyway._ And with her information written down she started to walk to school again.

* * *

Maka walked up the ridiculous amount of stairs to the school she was now going to attend. She saw a whole bunch of people at the top of the stairs; they were all new meisters and weapons just like her.

One girl caught her attention however she had cobalt eyes and long dark hair in a high ponytail, she was very tall and her name tag said she was a weapon. She looked very shy glancing around nervously, every time she bumped into someone she would immediately apologise even if it wasn't her fault. She checked her soul co-operative and very caring, hmmm she could get along with the blue haired boy, Maka put down the girls description in her book, she could be the boys' partner so she would put her down as a possibility and watch what will happen.

Just as Maka was about to turn away one boy shoved the girl really hard by accident pushing her into another boy who turned around looking furious.

"Hey watch where you are going! Stupid bitch!" He snarled at her.

"I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to I just tripped! I'm sorry!" the girl said bowing quickly.

"Sorry isn't good enough! What if I actually got hurt?! Did you think of that!" he yelled at her.

The boy continued to berate her as the girl just kept apologising and apologising. Maka had had enough she couldn't think with that god-awful racket in the background. She stormed over to the boy who was still lecturing the girl and she was still apologising!

Maka walked up without a single word and gut punched him, all that training must have worked because he actually flew back a few feet hitting people on the way.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! She said she was sorry and it was an accident she didn't do it specifically to piss you off! And I can't think when you people are that god damn loud! So why don't you just shut the hell up!" Maka screamed at the boy causing everyone to stop and look over at the scene.

"I'm sor-." The girl started to say again.

"Do NOT say you are sorry, it's not your fault so don't worry about it okay?" She said looking toward the girl with a false gentle smile. The girl looked at her with admiration and gratitude.

'_This is perfect I didn't think that I would get a chance to make friends with the girl this soon. Even if she's not the boys' partner, I have a feeling she would be very useful in the future.'_ She thought to herself.

She looked at the boys surrounding the fallen boy and said "If you don't want him to get himself killed I suggest you take him away now." The boys didn't even blink before they started following her command.

'_Well I better get searching for my weapon now.'_ She thought as she started to walk off, when suddenly she was glomped from behind. Maka turned around to see the girl had let go of her and was bowing repeatedly saying "thank you!" over and over again._ 'Oh great she's that type of person.'_ Maka thought with a sigh, she was the type of person who once they got attached they wouldn't come off, some people mistook it for loyalty, Maka saw it as being dependent. But nevertheless she still could be important so she smiled and said "Hey. I told you don't worry about it. My name is Maka I'm a meister and you are?"

"Tsu-Tsubaki Natsukasa. I'm a dark arms weapon! If you wouldn't mind would you like to partner up?" The girl said very quickly while still bowing.

Maka put her hand on the girls chin and lifted it up gently while still smiling at her. "I'm sorry Tsubaki but I am a scythe meister. I would like to find a scythe if I could. Don't worry a darks arm is a very rare weapon you'll be partnered up in no time. But maybe we could be friends?" she said the last part with fake shyness hopping to get some empathy from the shy girl.

"Y-yeah! I would love to be friends Maka-chan!" Tsubaki said blushing.

"Great! Well I'll see you later Tsubaki-chan." Maka said waving as she walked away.

A blue haired boy chose this moment to start screaming on the roof. "YAHOO! I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!" blah, blah, blah. Maka tuned out as she waited to see who the blue haired boy would choose. By the time he was finished everyone had gone inside to wait for the entrance ceremony to begin except for one girl who stayed and clapped for the boy. The boy gave her the thumbs up and jumped down from the high rook spike he was on. Maka recorded this in her book._ Boy is amazing at jumping. Must train harder at it. Boys name is Black*star, still screaming about becoming a God. Tsubaki waited for him to finish they will definitely become partners._ She closed the book and looked back to see them shaking hands then walk back together. '_Damn I'm smart.' _ She thought as they had obviously become partners. She moved from her hiding place and walked inside.

She was getting bored of this ceremony and her father was about to speak so she quickly got up and left the room. she was wandering the halls of Shibusen when she suddenly heardd a noise coming from the music room. it was a piano, it was dark and mad but she loved it spoke to her like no one elses could. Walking to the door she opended it quietly to see who was playing the beautifully dark melody

* * *

Please review. please


	3. Chapter 3: Soul

I hope you are happy Mad Noah. This is really fun to write and now I can't stop. ;P seriously three chapters in one day. Wow. But I'm trying to get to the part where Maka starts actually aiming at becoming a Kishin. So I will keep writing.

On with the story~

* * *

Maka opened the door to see who was playing that beautiful dark melody, inside there was a spiky white haired boy wearing tight red-jeans, a yellow and black letterman jacket and a white headband with badges on it. Maka slipped inside silently and just leaned against the wall listening to the boy play.

The music was beautiful it was different from the trance/dance that she listened too. It was gentler but at the same time more passionate and crazy it would've scared most people but Maka couldn't help but be addicted to the power it radiated the promise of insanity in its melody, Maka didn't really get music but this was HER song like it had been written to fit her soul exactly. Just as the song was starting to end Maka heard the boy speak in his husky voice.

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that and it's not cool to eavesdrop." He said turning around to see the person who was actually listening to his playing.

"Sorry. I just heard you playing and I really liked it so I wanted to hear more." She said smiling.

"You are really weird you know that?" the boy said looking astonished.

"Excuse you. Who are you to call me weird? You are not so normal yourself." Maka sneered at him, looking up and down at him. The boy had spiky white hair and blood red eyes making him look scary, but his teeth completed the whole I'm-gonna-eat-ya! look.

The boy looked hurt for a second before he put on his cool mask and sneered back "because of my eyes and teeth? Well you're not exactly perfect either miss tiny-tits."

Maka was about to chop the hell out of this mother fucker when she realised something. "Your eyes and teeth? What's wrong with them? I was talking about the headband. Honestly what boy wears a headband?" She looked him up and down again "You are a boy right?"

The boy turned bright red "What?! Of course I am! And the head band looks cool, only someone as cool as me could pull it off." He looked thoughtful for a minute. "are you seriously not bothered by my appearance? You sure are weird." He laughed.

Maka was bright red. "Look I came here to listen to the beautiful music. If you're just gonna insult me I think I'll leave. Weirdo." She said turning around to walk out of the room.

The boy grabbed onto her wrist to prevent her from leaving. "Wait a minute. I don't even know your name I should at least know your name if you are gonna insult me." He smirked.

Maka huffed. "It's Maka, I'm a meister. Now let go."

Instead of letting go like she requested he simply pulled her further into the room and sat her on the piano seat and sat down next to her.

"My name is Soul Eater. This is who I am." He said then began to play another beautifully insane song this one was different from the first one though, it was more gloomy and forlorn. Maka got lost in the music she didn't understand it that well but she loved its sound.

Soul stopped playing and looked up expectantly at the girl next to him.

Maka smiled and said "I don't really get it but I like it. I hope you can play for me again sometime."

The boy looked faintly red, well it was kind of hot in here she thought. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the boy started to talk again.

"Maka do you have a partner?" Soul asked seriously.

"No. I'm still looking I was hoping I could find a scythe I want to be the greatest scythe meister that ever lived and I want to make a weapon that can surpass my father." She said smiling genuinely at the thought of beating her parents.

"Well Maka would you like to be my partner? I am a scythe and I'm gonna be the best Death scythe that ever lived!" Soul said with the same determination as Maka.

Maka checked his soul; it was twisted and sarcastic but very loyal. It would be very hard to work with that type of soul, but it was notoriously hard to find scythes. He may be the only un-partnered one in the school, she was aiming to make a death scythe his personality won't stop her, she could just bend him a little to get what she wanted.

"Partners?" Soul said holding out his hand for her to shake.

She thought about it for a minute. He was a man he would only lie and hurt her. But she needed him so for now.

"Partners." She said smiling as she took his hand.

* * *

She had already written down his data but she was tempted to just rip it out at this point. She was starting to get pissed off already. She had had enough of his casually insulting her and then bragging about how 'cool' he was and he was still clinging to her trying to find out more about her and asking random questions, if he kept this up she was gonna chop a bitch!

At lunch time she and Soul walked into the cafeteria to be flagged down by Tsubaki and Black*star, they all sat down and had lunch together. Soul and Black*star were talking animatedly about something while she talked to Tsubaki.

"So you paired up with Black*star huh." Maka started.

"yep I'm lucky to have found a good meister and Soul's very lucky to have found you too Maka-chan." The girl said smiling sweetly.

"Yeah! And since Soul and I are buddies you can be my disciple too Maka! I know it is such an honour to have me around!" Black*star started yelling right in her face.

'_That's it!'_ Maka was sick of this, she took out her hard cover book and "Maka-Chop!" she yelled practically bitch slapping him with a book.

Soul and Tsubaki looked shocked.

"What? He was all up in my face." She said innocently.

Soul started laughing while Tsubaki had the unconscious ninja in her lap and was fanning him with a napkin.

"Its official you're the coolest meister ever." Soul said still laughing.

All this was interrupted when they heard someone scream "Maka-chan!" before she could even turn around she had Patty practically talking her off her chair in a hug.

Liz and a boy with golden eyes and black hair with three white stripes on the left side were staring down at her as Patty continued to cling to Maka.

"Hey Maka. need some help up?" Liz said offering Maka her hand as she pulled her up Patty and all.

Patty finally let go of her to sit in the chair next to her." Hey Maka guess what?" before she could even say anything patty went on talking.

"Kid-kun is our meister now! He found us and he saved us just like you! So now were gonna fight with him and stuff! And we get to go to school with you Maka-chan." Patty said glomping her again.

When Patty finally let go again. It was only to have Liz hug her from behind the taller girl rested her head on top of Maka's.

"We missed you kiddo and we don't have your picture right now we'll bring it when we come over to your place tonight 'kay?"

Before she could even say anything. She was pushed out of the way to have someone else hug her very symmetrically which was basically her being hugged straight on so he was even on both sides, well except for the stripes.

"Hello Maka. It's been a long time. Do you remember me?" Kid asked smiling at her.

She forced on a smile and said "Of course Kid-kun. So you finally found symmetrical weapon huh? Good job."

"Yes I saw their exquisite symmetrical form and I knew they were the weapons for me." Kid said his eyes sparkling at the symmetry of it all.

Kid suddenly stopped cold and tackle hugged her again,'_What is it with everyone and the hugging? _I've never been hugged so much in my life!"she thought until she realised what he was doing, she was used to this from Kid so she just sat there and waited for him to finish while everyone else yelled "KID!"

Once he had finished fixing her hair. He stood up to admire his work and Soul yanked him away snarling in his face. "What do you think you're doing to my meister!?"

"Soul he was just fixing my hair because it wasn't symmetrical. He used to do it all the time it's fine, I'm used to it." she said thinking of all the times she had been working and he had suddenly tackled her to fix her hair which had come loose a bit making her unsymmetrical. Whenever she had said he needed to do his work first he would always just shrug and say 'I've finished it. it was easy.' This pissed her off to no end how he would finish the work as soon as he got it.

Everyone just looked at her with understanding now except for Soul who still looked a little bit pissed off.

To change the subject she turned back to Liz and Patty and she asked them. "So you are still coming tonight?"

They both nodded eagerly at her. An imaginary light bulb flashed over her head this would be the perfect chance to gather information. "Well why don't you all come over to Soul and my place? I'll cook for you all." She said smiling.

"Yeah!" They all cheered together.

Soul looked shocked "Our place?" he said happily.

"Well yeah. We're partners. Partners live together. Oh but we'll have to clean it up a bit and move some of my stuff and your room is a bit dusty so well have to clean it up so for tonight you can stay in my room. " She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course! Sure no problem I'll take the floor." He said blushing faintly.

"Why just sleep in my bed it's a double so there should be enough room." She said innocently.

"B-but I'm a man! Aren't you worried at all?" he questioned incredulously.

"No it'll be fine. It wouldn't be cool to rape girls in their sleep, right Soul?" she teased him.

Just then the bell rang and Soul grabbed Maka's hand to start dragging her towards class.

'_Great he's being clingy again. Maybe I shouldn't have suggested the sleeping together thing. But it's important that he feels that I trust him and that he trusts me, it'll be easier to get him to do things that way then.'_ Maka thought as she got dragged to their class.

* * *

Please review I'm thinking of doing some chapters where it's Soul feeling guilty about eating human souls but he loves Maka that much and its slowly driving him insane. And do you think I should put Blair in question questions. So what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4: Blackstar!

Thank you too all the people who reviewed. You are all wonderful people!

Mad Noah-kun, Mariiko-chan, Momokol, Mermain123 and MinaBlahBlahAnimeFan.

Thank you! Now it's been three chapters and I haven't got to write any action! So fight scene time~. I actually not that good at writing fight scenes but I love too, so if anyone has any suggestions, it would be greatly appreciated.

Note: this is slightly AU since it doesn't really follow the original story if not then I'm wrong. And obviously OOC.

PLEASE REVIEW!

On with the story~

* * *

When Maka and her 'friends' arrived at class they all went to go find their seats but Patty had a hold of one arm and Soul had the other and they were both pulling her in opposite directions!

"Ow!"Maka yelled trying to get their attention, because as much as she would like, her body did not split in half.

Patty and Soul both looked at her then at each other and saw what the problem was, patty was the first to react.

"Maka-chan come sit next to us!" Patty said smiling but glaring at Soul a bit.

"Come on Maka, we gotta go sit down before the teacher gets here." Soul said glaring back at Patty.

'_What is with them? How the fuck do I get them off? Please don't tell me I've got two clingers. It'll be hard to go through with my plans if I have two shadows.'_ She thought to herself exasperatedly.

'_Besides...I'm going after a witch after all.'_ She thought with an evil smirk.

Kid had finally dragged Patty off of Maka when he saw her face, and for a split second she looked ready to kill and happy about it. Kid blinked to make sure that he wasn't seeing things but when he looked back it was still the same smiling Maka-chan he remembered.

They all sat down with their partners but to make Patty happy, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty sat in the same row with Black*star and Tsubaki sitting directly behind them.

They had all just sat down and started to talk when a blue man with tattoos and dreadlocks entered the room. "You're teacher has not arrived at school so for today I will be your teacher. My name is Sid and I'm a 3-star knife meister."

Everyone sat quietly except for Patty who was laughing about a 'blue skinned zombie.' Maka didn't think it was that funny but she wasn't going to stop the crazy girl.

"Now it's your first day and many of you don't have partners. So we're going to shake things up. I believe in hitting the ground running, that's the type of man I was. So we are going to test the skills of the meister's if they both have weapons then they have permission to use them if they want. For those who don't strictly no weapon combat, we clear? Now do we have any volunteers?" Sid said looking around the room.

Black*stars hand immediately shot up with Maka's immediately following after, a few students tentatively raised their hands after that.

"You two, blue haired boy and green eyed girl. Get down here state your name and if you have them weapon partners name, shake hands then you can begin." Sid said pointing out Maka and Black*star.

'_Perfect~.'_ Maka practically sang.

They both came down and did as requested.

"Maka Albarn, scythe meister and my partner is Soul Eater." Maka said calmly.

"I am the almighty BLACK*STAR! Meister! And my partner is the amazing Tsubaki!" Black*star practically shouted striking a pose.

"Do you wish to fight with your weapon partners?" Sid asked them.

"No. But you can if you want to Maka! A big star like me will give you a fighting chance! HAHAHA!" Black*star said cockily.

Soul had started to get up when Maka's next words made him stop. "No. I'll be alright." Maka said drawing astonished looks from everyone in the classroom. Black*star's fighting skills were legendary; she must have real faith in herself if she wanted to go in on even ground with him.

"Well if you're sure you may begin when you are ready." Sid said stepping out of the way of the two meister's.

"You sure are confident aren't ya? I won't go easy on ya!" Black*star said looking lightly pissed off. How dare someone underestimate HIM?! He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Good. Then this should be fun. Oh! And please don't get boring." Maka said sweetly putting her hand in his. Her mask dropped for a second and Black*star could see the open aggression, hostility and bloodlust in her eyes. She looked ready to kill, but he blinked and it was back to the smiling Maka-chan.

Maka started off the fight by pulling in his hand and giving him a roundhouse kick to the back of his head sending him flying past her and into one of the desks.

Gasps were heard all in the classroom, no matter how you classified it that was a dirty move.

"Sorry. Were you not ready yet?" Maka asked sweetly.

Black*star was pissed he ran up to her and gave her a gut punch of his own which sent her back a few feet, but it was only training, Black*star didn't want to hurt her so he was only going at her at half strength.

Maka sensed this and was pissed; she couldn't get ANY data if he was only half fighting her. She grabbed his hand and twisted his arm into a wrist lock which had him going down on one knee.

"I thought you were a God? Then why are you bowing to me?" she asked sarcastically before hardening her voice. "Don't fight me if you are going to go easy on me, you'll never beat me like that. I am your opponent. Fight. Me!" she said pushing down harder, any harder and it would snap his arm.

Black*star did a complicated twist which had him on his back, then he shoved his feet up into Maka's stomach as hard as he could, throwing her up into the air a few feet. Black*star jumped up and hit her with his "BLACK*STAR BIG WAVE!" Maka fell back down and coughed up a little bit of blood. "Now that is what I'm talking about!" she said with a grin.

Black*star and Maka kept fighting with Black*star throwing most of the hits and Maka twisting and turning to dodge them expertly then returning with a few of her own which Black*star blocked expertly.

To everyone else she must have looked almost insane taunting Black*star like that but Kid knew what she was really doing. Maka would never try to hurt someone weaker than her so she was taunting him into showing her his true strength; she did it all the time when they were kids. After her parents divorced she became really angry and got in a lot of fights, but when she hit a smaller kid and she actually almost killed him, she got into less fights and only went after fights with people she was sure were stronger than her. It was like she was fearless, but that wasn't it at all she respected the people who fought with her, to her anyone she fought with automatically became a partner. A partner in a fight for them both to get some experience from and to work out some anger with.

Black*star went in for another wave with Maka shouting encouragement at him and even some times some advice.

But by now he was pissed off, how dare she tell him how to fight! So he went off some information he got from Kid. "What's next? gonna try and seduce me? You're just like you're man-whore of a father! HAHA-AH!"

He never saw it coming one second she was across the room the next she was right in front of him and had her foot slamming up into his groin. He fell over cupping himself, but Maka was fucking pissed! No fucking way would he talk about her like that! She turned him over and started whaling on him, slamming her fist into his face again and again, at one point she felt bone shatter under her fist and blood started to flow out of his nose.

When Kid and Soul finally managed to pull her off of him she was panting and her fist was bloody and throbbing.

Tsubaki took Black*star to the infirmary and they continued with their lesson.

* * *

When Black*star came out of the infirmary he was feeling terrible. It was a study period but it was the start of the year so they just used this as an excuse to talk and get to know each other.

Black*star did one of the hardest things he's ever done in his life; he walked up to Maka and apologised.

"Hey Maka, listen I'm sorry that was a low blow, you just kind of pissed me off with the telling me how to fight and everything. We cool?" He smiled at her.

"No problem. We're cool" She said smiling _'besides I got some brilliant data when he actually started to fight properly. It looks like I'll have to work on strengthening my body but I'll also have to keep up the gymnastics to dodge more gracefully. Speed wouldn't hurt either.' _She thought adjusting the training schedule in her head.

"Stupid Star*clan. He probably got paid to say those things to her." Someone said from behind her.

Maka stood up and strolled over to the student who had spoken. "So you got a problem with Black*star?" she asked sweetly.

"No it's just that he's a star clan! They only care about money!" the boy shouted sneering at Black*star.

Before Black*star had a chance to say anything Maka grabbed her book and slammed it into the boy's skull causing a crater.

"Don't talk about my friend that way! The star clan is gone! And you're an idiot if you believe differently. Black*stars a good person he wouldn't do something like what you're accusing him of for money! Get your facts straight before you go insulting people or I'll chop you!" she threatened before grabbing Black*stars hand and dragging him off.

Black*star was astonished; no one had ever said something like that about him. He blushed faintly and whispered "thanks Maka."

Then they both went off to join Kid and the others.

Little did they know, Kid had seen everything. It was just like Maka when she was little and had saved him.

* * *

Next time flash back of kid and Maka's past. And maybe some witch hunting.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Kid

Please review.

Warning: a little KiMa or whatever it is called any way it's Kid X Maka. But this is not a KiMa story, keep that in mind.

* * *

-Flashback-

(They are 11 here)

Kid was sitting in the class room reading with Maka when he heard some whispering behind him.

"Is that him?" one boy asked.

"Yeah. He's Lord Death's son!" the other boy whispered.

"Then what's he doing here?! He's not even human! He shouldn't be with us." Boy #1 said with faintly hidden disgust.

"His dad is Lord Death. He can do whatever he wants; I wouldn't be surprised if the girl next to him was only hanging out with him for something." Boy#2 sneered.

Kid knew that was bullshit, but he couldn't help but glance over to Maka. Was it possible?

She was his best friend; she couldn't be hanging out with him because of his dad could she? Maka had never asked him for anything, but did that mean she wasn't going to? But Maka was so symmetrical, but what if she changed her hairstyle!

Stop it! This is Maka; you know her. She's your friend, so stop doubting her like that!

Kid tried to get his mind of it by doing something else so he leant over to Maka to see what she was reading. It looked like some book on soul wavelengths._ 'That's just like Maka. Always trying to read the hardest books.' _He thought smiling to himself. The books weren't up to the level he was reading but still pretty high up.

"Hey Kid. Are the things that the school hunt down pre-Kishin? Why don't they hunt Kishin's?" Maka asked him.

"There has only ever been one Kishin and he died a long time ago and if there were anymore Kishin's they would be to powerful for us to handle." He told her what his father told him.

"Oh, okay thank you Kid." She said smiling.

"That's Maka she's pretty smart maybe she is using him to gain more knowledge. Shinigami's know a lot more about stuff." Boy #1 told his friend.

"Maka, I have to go." Kid said standing up and leaving without another word.

* * *

The next day when he walked to school, he was feeling terrible maybe Maka was only hanging around him for his brain. He couldn't stand to think that his smiling friend was only using him and didn't actually want to hang around him.

When he got to school all the kids were gathered around something cheering and talking animatedly.

'_Probably another fight.' _He thought as he pushed past the crowd to see what was happening.

He was astonished to see Maka whaling on the kids who were talking about him yesterday. One kid was lying unconscious, his face was bruised and bloody and his body was riddled with bruises. Maka was repeatedly smashed the other one's face in.

Kid quickly ran in and restrained her hands behind her back before she actually killed them both.

"Maka! STOP!" he yelled trying to calm her down.

She must not have realised who it was because she kept on struggling and shouted "NO! They insulted my friend! I need to teach them a lesson!"

She turned back to the beaten boys and shouted "Don't ever talk about my friend that way again! Kid is more human than you two morons! I would never use him like that! It's your fault he is hurting you morons! Watch your mouth or I'll kill you!"

Kid quickly pulled Maka into a hug. As soon as Maka realised it was Kid she stopped struggling and just let him hug her. When she felt Kid's body start to tremble under hers she hugged him back and just rubbed his back in a symmetrical 8.

Before Maka was pulled away by a teacher, she heard Kid whisper "I'm sorry."

* * *

After that Maka wasn't allowed to come to school for a month and only saved from being expelled because of her father and Kid's pleading to Shinigami-sama.

Kid tried to visit Maka, but every time he came she said she didn't want to see him.

So late one night he used his skateboard Beelzebub to fly up to her room and climb in one of the windows.

When he landed in her room he saw Maka doing the weirdest thing. She was holding up her entire body weight on the back of a chair with one arm behind her back, it looked like she was doing a one handed handstand on the back of the chair.

"Maka?" Kid said quietly.

Maka looked up in shock and shouted "Kid!" before her lapse in concentration made her fall off the back of the chair. Kid caught her before she could hit the floor and put her on her feet.

"What were you doing?" Kid asked curiously.

"Just some training." She said picking up a towel and wiping away her sweat.

They were both silent for a minute before Kid spoke. "Why didn't you want to see me?"

"I almost killed them." She whispered before turning and trying to push him out the room.

Kid dug his feet in and turned to Maka. "No you didn't. They are fine; they are just moving schools now."

"That doesn't matter! I could've and I almost did!" she yelled. _'And I wanted too.' _She thought to herself.

"No! I'm sorry I didn't believe in you, but do not blame yourself. Please come back to school, the ban is over we can go to school together again." Kid said staring pleadingly into her eyes.

Maka thought about it for a minute.

Kid grabbed her in a hug. "Please don't leave me alone. You are my best friend. Stay by my side."

"It's time you leave Kid... I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said squeezing him back.

"Maka?" Kid asked silently about the staying together thing.

"I won't leave you. You are my best friend too." She said smiling.

* * *

After Kid left Maka went over the fight in her head. '_They were hardly worth sparring with but I was a little slow I'll need to speed up. But that... was fun~. I wanna do it again! They were so pathetic though but it was fun to hear them scream, to see their soul tremble in fear made me feel...Hungry? It must be my weapon blood. Maybe I should do some research on that.'_ she thought smirking evilly to herself.

-End flash back.-

* * *

Tonight they had all come to Souls and Maka's place after soul and Maka had done some express cleaning they eve managed to get Soul room clean so he didn't have to sleep in Maka's room.

They all had a good time but Maka got some very important data about their lives, so the night wasn't a complete failure. But it gave her less time to go witch hunting. Patty had gone ecstatic over the stuffed giraffe and Liz had gone ecstatic over the clothes she could still feel the effects of the two super glomping her.

After they had all finally left and Soul had gone to sleep. Maka got ready to go witch hunting. She couldn't go in her normal clothes and appearance someone could easily recognize her. She temporary died her head bright Black*star blue. And put in to contacts to make her eyes the same golden colour as Kids.

She wore leggings that hugged her legs that were easy to move in with arse-kicking boots. On her torso a purple tank top and a black trench coat. She hid various weapons like poisoned daggers and a small metal staff that could be extended into a full length one easily.

Time to go hunting.

* * *

please review.

next time fight with a witch


	6. Chapter 6: Ding Dong the witch is dead

please review

* * *

Maka waited outside the disgusting place called chupacabra's that her father frequented.

She had it on good Intel that witches ran this place and one of them was exactly the witch she was looking for.

The chameleon witch, Lisa. It was just what she needed to awaken her dormant weapon side. The chameleon witches special power was the power not only change her appearance but also change her soul to match it was the perfect disguise.

Well no wonder she was so damn hard to find, Maka had been looking for 2 years for that sneaky little bitch.

But this was the perfect plan as soon as someone consumed a soul, good or bad they would automatically be a weapon. But Maka was technically already a weapon, she was just a meister as well. The chameleon witch is perfect at masquerading as anything she wanted, or in this case anything her customers wanted, it would be perfect if she could. Consume all the soul she wanted while still being able to be the sweet, smiling Maka-chan.

Soul was already wrapped around her finger, she had the perfect plan to make him do whatever she wanted. Soul was hers and no one else would take her from him, no one even cared about him before her, which would work perfectly in her favour. Soul was going to help her but first she needed some help from another certain witch in death city. Soul would unfortunately have to be weakened a bit before Maka could come and save him, but that was the price he had to pay. But she would make it up to him when he was completely hers. After he was hers she would not let anyone else touch him.

'_For a city that is supposed to be witch free there are an awful lot of them here.'_ She thought to herself. _'Anyway time to get ready.'_

Maka grabbed her only non-poisoned knife and started to cut holes and things like that into her clothes to make it seem like someone had been pulling her clothes off her forcefully. She put some nicks and cuts on her body, where they could easily be hidden by her normal clothes. She grabbed her arms hard enough that when she let go it looked like someone had grabbed her forcefully. The bruises were left from her fight with black*star just helped add to the affect.

Just as she put on the finishing touches she saw the witch she was waiting for come out of that filthy place.

_Show time.~_

"HELP!" she screamed making her voice seem terrified.

The witches head snapped her way to look for the source of the scream as Maka came running towards her fake crying.

"What's wrong?" the witch asked before she noticed Maka's dishevelled clothes and her bruises and cuts. "What happened to you?!"

Maka fake sobbed before saying " Some guys he- *sob* he tried to *sob*" she broke off and continued to fake cry her eyes out.

"Shh. Its okay I'll help you. Can you tell me what he looked like?" She tried to soothe the crying girl.

"I was just so scared!" she cried before throwing herself into the witches' arms.

"shhh. It's okay Lisa onee-chan will help you." She said patting the girls back.

Maka quietly slipped her poisoned dagger out of her coat pocket and said "You are so kind Lisa onee-chan. You should be careful or some people will take advantage of that."

Before Lisa could even look at the now calm girl in her arms Maka took the dagger and plunged it thousands of times into her abdomen and chest.

All Lisa had time to say before her body disappeared was "Wha-?!"

Then she was gone leaving behind a purple witch soul floating in mid air.

"people like me." Maka said collecting the soul.

* * *

Arisa came out from the bar to get some air when she saw Lisa disappear leaving behind her soul.

"People like me." A blue haired girl with golden eyes said before taking Lisa's soul and swallowing it.

"NO!" Arisa screamed before running out to attack the girl with her magic.

The soul going down Maka's throat felt amazing. No wonder weapons liked to eat souls they were delicious.

Her body glowed for a bit before it returned to normal. Maka felt amazing she was a weapon now, but she was still a meister. A witch came out and started to throw magical spheres at Maka a blade sprouted from her arm and deflected it. She turned to her and sneered "That the best you can do?"

Maka threw several daggers, some were deflected but a few managed to stab her in her hand, in her thigh and in her side.

"Those daggers are poisoned by the way I'd seek medical help if you don't wanna die." Maka said before turning and stalking off.

When she got home, she washed the dye out of her hair took out the contacts and threw the clothes away somewhere down the street from the bar.

Maka sat on her bed and concentrated on the soul in her stomach. Focusing she made her own soul absorb it so she would not lose the ability. Then she focused some more to change it back to the one she had before a sweet kind soul. But it was just a disguise her real soul was hidden under it, the soul which was manipulative and evil was just underneath the surface of the innocent soul disguise.

Maka was exhausted she fell into bed and slept like the dead. After all her plan to gain Soul would be put into action.

* * *

Maka got to school with Soul and then turned to him and said "I'm just gonna quickly run to the library they got out a new book I wanna read." She said faking excitement.

Soul rolled his eyes and said "Whatever book worm. I'll see you in class." He then turned and walked off.

When he was gone Maka walked straight past the library and into the infirmary. Where her target was sitting reading over some documents.

"Dr. Medusa?" She called out.

"Yes?" the blonde doctor said spinning around on her chair to face Maka. "Oh Maka what is it?"

"It's about Soul we did some sparing practice and he got hit in the face he coughed up some blood." Maka said pretending to look really worried.

"Well that is normal for a facial injury it's nothing to worry about." Medusa said pretending to look caring.

'But the thing is his blood was black. Is that possible?" Maka said referring to some of the research papers Maka had stolen from her.

Medusa looked shocked but quickly masked it then said. " Blood will darken as it hardens it could be he cut his tongue earlier and it was just dried blood he coughed up making it look black." Medusa said but in her head the wheels were turning _'Black blood?! Could it be possible that it can occur naturally? I'm not sure if I trust this girl though it could just be the dried blood.' _She thought about it for a minute and then had an idea._ 'I'll send Crona to the location of their next mission and she can validate whether or not the blood is black.' _ She thought before smirking a bit to herself.

Maka smiled _'got ya.~'_ she laughed in her head.

Let the plan begin.

* * *

Amazingly Maka got to class on time and their actual teacher Stein didn't dissect her. She had heard a lot about him from her father he was apparently a mad man who loved to dissect everything, but he was the strongest meister in the DWMA. So he would be an excellent man to study, she thought as she wrote down important facts about him in her book. But as for learning anything else, all they would learn is how to cut up different animals, but that could be useful too.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

Next time Italy episode Soul's blood goes black.


	7. Chapter 7: italy

Please review

"I can't do it a Kishin isn't someone like me." Crona whimpered.

"Hey stop talking to yourself! You pink haired freak!" one of the men surrounding the deathly thin girl barked.

"_Go and eat many souls Crona. You will become a Kishin. You need to finish this before those two get here." _Medusa said to her through their mind link as she sent down a snake to activate Crona's madness.

"Hehehe, AHAHAHAHAHA! I am a Kishin!" Crona laughed psychotically.

"Ragnarok?" She said lifting her sword.

A mouth appeared on the sword and smiled.

"PGIIEEYAAAAAAAA!" in a high voice making the humans around it cover their ears and scream in pain.

Crona's eyes went wild looking at everything. "Hey guys, I wanna play! The doors only open one way, they open inward right? Hey that thing we did yesterday was fun right?!"

She bent over backwards. "Too bad I can't remember what it was. Oh! And... My blood is black."

She said before she dug in to her meal. Yum~.

* * *

Maka and Soul were jumping from roof to roof chasing after their target. Maka was quickly catching up to her target but that's not where her mind was. Her mind was constantly looking around for signs of the witch.

She should've at least seen something.

"It's not fair that you people only get to kill whoever and whenever you want! Their target yelled at them.

Oh yeah, he's here. _'Better get this done quick so I can find that witch I mean come on. It's not that hard to find a meister and a weapon is it?' _she thought with a mental sigh.

"We don't kill whoever we want." She said as she jumped down and sliced the pathetic excuse for a pre-Kishin in half. _'Not yet anyway. Not until Soul is mine.'_ She thought smirking.

Soul grabbed and ate the soul. It made Maka think for a minute. "Hey Soul, do bad souls taste good?" She asked him.

"Yeah! They're delicious! They don't really taste but they feel amazing going down your throat." Soul said.

'_Hmm. The soul I had had a taste. It was like...blood but sweeter. Perfect for a soul killed in cold blood I suppose.'_ She thought to herself.

Her soul perception picked up something breaking her out of her thoughts.

'_Finally. Let's do this.' _She thought with an evil smirk.

"That basilica." She said turning towards where the signal was coming from.

"If you wanna sightsee let's do it some other time." Soul said.

"It's not that!" she said indignantly.

"I sense the souls of a meister and a weapon surrounded by fifty or sixty human souls." She reported twisting the truth a bit so he didn't know a witch was in the vicinity.

"You can see all that?" Soul asked amazed.

'_Of course I can I could see this when I was four.' _She thought with a slight 'duh' tone. _"_Yeah. It surprised me too." She said.

Soul and Maka wasted no time as they got on Soul's motorcycle and drove to the basilica, the bell started to tole just as they arrived at the basilica.

Maka was shocked as she felt all the souls disappear. "No way that's impossible. Things just can't disappear like that; they had to have gone somewhere."

"What?" Soul asked, confused.

"The souls all disappeared." Maka said pushing on the door; she had a bad feeling about this. But if she wanted Soul she would have to go in.

Pushing on the door inside there was a deathly thin girl in a black dress; she had pink hair and was holding one arm to her side like she was scared of something.

"What? This is just the meister. Where is the weapon?" Soul asked her.

"Ragnarok! Quiet down." The girl suddenly whispered harshly to herself.

"I'm sensing two souls. But there is only one person in front of us that must mean. That the weapon is inside his body." Maka said slightly amazed she knew the witch's research was impressive but she didn't think it would go that far! The ultimate weapon and meister combo, they would be tough to beat!

"Medusa-sama. There are two people here are they those people?" the girl asked herself.

Soul not liking this changed into a weapon, Maka caught him with ease and his face appeared on the blade.

"How is that possible to have a weapon inside your body?!" Soul asked harshly.

"Be careful, here it comes." Maka said sensing a change in the weapon soul.

Suddenly the girl bent over and screamed. Black liquid burst from his back and formed a human torso but completely black, this thing had a cross on its face and ping pong ball eyes. The whole sight would've been scary except for the fact that the thing hit the girls head and started to pound its fist the girl's head.

"Ow! Stop that hurts! AH! Don't do that! It hurts!" the girl started to yell after the black thing continued its torment.

"ENOUGH ALREADY THAT HURTS!" The girl shouted at the thing in her back.

The thing backed off and held its hands up in an I surrender gesture. "Whoa! You're scary when you're angry Crona!"

'_This is supposed to be the witch's demon sword? How pathetic.'_ She thought to herself.

"You are not supposed to take the souls of humans we will have to take you back to the DWMA." Maka said glaring at the girl.

"What's that? I've never heard of a DWAM. She said it was okay to eat them so what's the problem?" The girl said as the black thing squished her face.

"Never mind that! Her soul looks delicious. Let's eat her!" the black blob said and suddenly transformed back into liquid. The girl put her hand in the liquid and pulled out the handle to a sword, the rest of it formed the black blade with a white stripe on it.

The girl did some manoeuvres and then dropped the sword to the ground as she charged towards them.

Maka put souls head on the ground and stood on it to block the blow. "Pathetic." She whispered to the girl. Before using the scythe to pull herself up and hammer kick the girl into the ground. Just as the girl was getting up Maka brought the scythe blade around and brought it crashing down on the girl's neck to decapitate her.

The blade stopped as she felt it hit something it couldn't cut through.

"You can't kill me that way." The girl said as black blood fell to the ground.

"Black blood?" Maka questioned herself. Was that why her head didn't come off?

"Yes my blood is black." Crona said bring her blade up to Maka's neck. She flipped back to put some more room between them.

"_Why are you being so slow Crona?"_ Medusa asked her.

"I don't know how to deal with girls!" Crona cried.

"_That's easy. You kill her."_ Medusa said.

Crona's eyes went crazy darting around the room. "Oh! I see I didn't know it was okay to kill her. I want to play with her hair. Would it feel nice in my fingers? The door only opens one way. It opens inward."

She brought up the sword in front of her. "Scream resonance."

"PGIIEEYAAAAAAAA!" The sword started to scream with the most god awful racket ever. It made Maka's ears feel like they were bleeding. She sliced the sword upward and a sound wave came rushing at her.

Maka dodged but the swordsman was already there slicing down wards. Maka held up Soul to protect her, but the sword scream made it work like a electric sword and Soul's shoulder got cut badly.

"SOUL!" Maka screamed.

"Stop it!" she screamed kicking the girl hard in the stomach.

"Don't worry about me I am always ready to die for my meister." Soul said trying t smile at her.

Maka jumped back to avoid more slashes and hit the door. She didn't want to but she would have to retreat for now, she couldn't put Soul in this much danger.

She started to slam her body against the door to open it. But it wouldn't budge.

"I told you it was only one way they only open inward." The girl said standing right in front of her.

"Maka! Block!" soul shouted.

"But if I do you'll-!" Maka was cut off as the swords man brought down her sword.

Soul quickly changed back in time to take the blow for Maka. The slash cut his chest open.

"Run!" soul said as he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Next time: madness. Soul is mine!

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: Soul's madness

If you like Crona look away.

Please review.

* * *

"Soul!" Maka cried as she cradled his body. She didn't want him to get hurt; she just wanted him to be hers.

"Bye bye" the girl said as she brought her sword down for the second time.

Maka looked up and glared the girl had caught her off guard with Soul but it wasn't going to happen again. One of her blades shot out and stopped Crona's blade.

"What?!" Crona said terrified.

Maka let her disguise go so she wasn't focusing on it and could channel more power to where it was needed.

"Did you really think a wannabe Kishin like you could beat me? Know your place." She said as she let her soul radiate the power it was truly capable of.

"Y-y-y-es Miss Kishin-sama." The girl said shaking.

"What are you doing Crona!" the sword shouted. "Eat her already!"

"Shut up!" Maka yelled as her blades stabbed into Crona's hand making her drop the sword. She then stabbed it multiple times. "You do not speak. Worthless tool." She said glaring and radiating menace. The sword gulped and wisely chose to stay silent.

"Your soul would not even be worth the trouble of killing you. But no one hurts him." She said as a blade came quickly enough to slice Crona's side.

The black blood fell on the floor and in fear she yelled. "Bloody needle!" The blood aimed for Maka but her blade cut them off before they could even get off the ground.

"What did I just say?! Know your place. When you are powerful enough to take me on you may come and fight me, but until then grow stronger. As punishment for hurting him I think it's time you felt some pain your blood can't protect you from." She said smiling evilly.

Her blades came out of her back in a way that made them look like sharp, silver angel wings. They flew forward and pinned Crona to the wall.

She used her witch soul to change into Dr. Medusa's appearance. The girls eyes went wide and she started to tremble.

"L-l-lady Medusa!" She cried.

"Why Crona? I had so much faith in you and you failed me." She said in medusa's voice.

"I-I'm S-Sorry Lady Medusa I will do better!" Crona cried.

"I'm afraid that's not good enough! I will have to punish you now." She said with a sadistic smirk.

"NO! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" She cried as tears fell down her face.

Maka changed back into herself and let her go. "Don't you want to be with someone who won't abandon you? Don't you want power? I can help you." Maka said with a false smile holding out her hand.

Crona looked up into her eyes and started to reach for her.

"CRONA!" Medusa yelled as her snake grabbed Crona and Ragnarok. "I'll have to punish you for that." Medusa said sending her vector arrows after Maka.

Maka just stood there looking bored as her blades cut them off before they could even touch her.

But while this was happening Medusa managed to get away. Maka cursed then looked back to Soul; she masked her soul and pulled out her phone.

Maka called Shibusen and they got flown to a hospital to get Soul looked after.

* * *

Soul was floating in black sludge.

It hurt. A lot.

"Soul!" He heard Maka scream as a light started to shine through. He was reaching for the light; he had to get to Maka. When the sludge started to pull him down no matter how he fought it pulled him down more and more.

He was pulled into a dark room where there were only a few lit lamps and a record playing, but skipping like it was scratched.

A small ogre thing started to dance into the room. He had red skin and horns, he was wearing a suit like Soul's except completely black.

"Who are you?" Soul asked harshly.

'I am you, you are me, we're all one big family." He sang from the old nursery song.

"Who's we?" he asked this little demon was pissing him off already.

"Why you, me and Maka of course." The little demon laughed. "Though I suppose I don't count because we are one and the same and since she's yours that also makes her mine."

"We are not the same and Maka does not belong to you or anybody." Soul snarled at him.

"So are you saying that you don't want her? 'Cause I will gladly take her off your hands, such an exquisite girl it'd be a shame to let that body got to waste." The demon laughed at Soul.

"NO! Maka is mine!" he snarled before he could stop himself.

"Hmmm. Well what would you do if your Maka did something against what you believe in? Would you follow her?" The little demon asked.

"I would obviously try to save her." Soul said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But what if she didn't want to be saved? What if she would leave you instead of being saved?" The little demon questioned.

Soul thought about that for a moment, he could never lose Maka; she was the first person who saw him and not his brother or a freak of nature. He would do anything to stay with her.

"I wouldn't leave her alone." Soul said seriously.

"You would choose Maka over your morals, your beliefs?" the little demon asked.

"Every time. She is my Maka." Soul said as he felt his body start to shut down.

Oni sighed. "How predictable, loyal like a dog. Does that answer your question?" he asked the person who had been watching the whole time.

Maka stepped out in a black dress and smiled "yes it does."

* * *

Soul woke up in a white room with something heavy near his side he looked over and saw Maka had fell asleep cradling his body.

'_Waking up to her never felt so real.' _ He thought to himself. He could never lose her he would follow her into the depths of hell if that's what it took to stay with her. He loved her.

Maka woke up and smiled at him.

* * *

Almost 2 weeks later Soul was almost fully recovered, but they still watched him like a hawk, because of the black blood that got into his system. One night Maka cooked his favourite meal and told him they had a mission. So he quickly got changed and met Maka to head out.

Maka led him down a windy street way and into an alleyway.

"Maka? What's going on? What about the mission?" Soul asked.

"The mission is kind of unofficial." She said looking away. "Hey, Soul what gives you more power a good soul or a bad soul?"

"That's easy a good soul but you go mad." Soul said stating what had been drilled into their heads.

"But what is madness? Are you forced into it or is it a choice?" She wondered out loud.

"Soul. I am aiming to become a Kishin." Maka said staring straight at him.

"WHAT?! Maka no! Why would you?" he grabbed her shoulder as he stared at her and started to yell.

"I want to be more powerful than anyone that has come before me. I've been studying Kishin's my whole life, they are evolution itself, the next step that everyone is too scared to take. I will become a Kishin" Maka said proudly.

"NO! Maka!" Soul shouted.

"Soul I will do this with or without you. But I-." She blushed and looked away. "I really want to be with you. I love you."

Soul felt his heart explode; no one ever had said that to him before. Not his mother, his father or his brother, they had barely even looked at the son who was beaten up day in and day out for looking different.

"I love you too Maka, but there has to be a better way to get stronger than this!' he pleaded with her.

Maka's eyes started to tear up, "I knew it! I knew you would leave me alone! Everyone always does!" she pushed him away and started to walk away from him.

"No Maka! Don't leave! I would never leave you!' he said looking desperately into her eyes.

"But you are, you won't stay with me while I evolve to the next level you won't share my sins with me. You are going to leave me." She cried at him.

"No Maka I won't leave you! I'll help you with your plan! Just don't leave me! Hold my hand and stay with me!" Soul shouted desperate. He had made up his mind if Maka was going to hell, he would stay with her the whole way there. He grabbed her in a hug and just stood there for a while letting her scent wash over him.

Behind Soul's back Maka smiled. Soul was finally hers! He would stay with her and share in the sins of a Kishin; he would be her lover when the whole world was haters. He was hers. She hugged him back.

Maka took Soul out hunting that very night. Two boys were walking past the alley, when Soul and Maka started to hunt.

"Which one do you want?" Maka whispered to him.

Just then they heard one of the boys say to the other. "Dude, you watch anime? Anime sucks!"

"He's mine." He said. '_Oh! You dead bitch!'_ he thought.

Soul pinned the boy very quickly and Maka quickly killed the other one without hesitation and ate his soul.

"Please! Please don't kill me!" the boy cried, with tears rolling down his face.

Soul looked at his face for a second and then looked to Maka who was looking at him with love in her eyes and still some bloodlust.

'_No I can't leave her. Whatever I do it will always be for Maka.'_ he thought as he stabbed the boy with his scythe arm.

Soul saw the blue soul in front of him and was hit with guilt, that boy was completely innocent and he killed him.

"Soul?" Maka asked him.

Her voice brought him out of the guilt and he quickly ate the soul. As it went down his throat he could fell the black blood pumping. He wanted to kill more with his beautiful Maka-chan. ~

They killed 5 more people each that night.

When Soul and Maka took of their blood stained clothes when they got home and burned them. Soul followed Maka to her room and then lay down on the bed with her. He said he wouldn't leave her. What if someone attacked her at night?! No, Maka would be very lucky to be left unsupervised now he wouldn't annoy her, he would just watch to see if she needed him.

Soul felt all the guilt rush back and whimpered. Maka moved so his head rested on her clothed chest, he needed to hear a heartbeat and know she was with him, she stroked his head and whispered comforting words until he fell asleep.

'_Yes! A few more hunts and he will be on his way to becoming a Kishin!'_ she thought as she used her power to disguise his soul as well.

_'Sleep tight. We've got a lot of people to kill to get to a Kishin. Well I do, I can't let you get too powerful my Soul-kun~ that wouldn't be good for my plans at all.'_ She laughed silently before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Next time: Fight a witch! Blair!?

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! i'm back! like always please review and also i would like to recommened 2 of my favourite fics ever! **please go read and review** them and you will be eternally loved.

the first one is by **MinaBlahBlahAnimeFan**. it is also for mad noah-kun's fic but he has now changed his name. either way its called **Maka the Kishin. It is Maka x Crona**. She has done a really good job and its a great story, it is totally differen to mine but she has done a great story which i will definetly follow. Official summary:Maka hates her dad for cheating on her mom and expects to go with her mom when they devoiced but when he wins custardy over her she feels betrayed that she was left to her dad while her mom goes to travel the world because of this she decides to become the very thing they both hate the most, a kishin to spite them both for betraying her How many people will she manipulate who is It.

and if you like theses stories maybe try kishin marine by lolperson2.official summary:well maka goes kishin and harasses a base full of marines in Iraq.

BUT my second fic which i tottaly recomend you go read and review RIGHT NOW is **Maka wa Maid-sama** by **Mariiko.** it is an **A****sura x Maka **(my fav 3) where maka is working in a maid cafe and a certain perverted kishin finds out it is funny and cute as hell. its one of my all time favourites. I definetly follow(practicallt stalk it.) and favourite 3 it. PLEASE R&R it! it is fantastic. Official summary:Collecting souls and writing school exams aren't big deals for the little scythe meister. But Maka has a secret: She works in a Maid Cafe. And she doesn't want anyone to know. But when the Kishin visits the cafe suddenly, Maka's secret is in danger and so the trouble begins...

but also don't forget to review my story

on with the story.

* * *

Kid was fighting with Black*star again.

"Why don't you guys give it a rest?" Liz sighed.

"Never! A god does not back down!" Black*star yelled.

"Tsubaki, can you talk some sense into this idiot?"Liz said turning to her as Patty just laughed her arse off.

"He's just energetic is all. "The weapon said fondly. "By the way has anyone seen Maka-chan or Soul-kun?"

They all stopped and thought about it for a minute, Kid was the first to speak. "No, I haven't. Maybe they are not here today." He suggested.

"Maybe we should go see Lord Death, Maka would definitely report to him if she was going to miss a day of school." Tsubaki suggested.

So they all went to the death room to see lord death. When they got there Lord Death had his back turned and was talking to someone on the mirror.

"Yahoo!" Black *star yelled, leaping up behind lord death.

"SHINIGAMI-CHOP!" Lord Death yelled swinging around to hit Black*star with his oversized hand.

"Father!" Kid yelled.

"What?! He snuck up on me!" Lord Death defended himself.

Tsubaki picked Black*star up off the floor, while Patty asked Lord Death "Where is Maka-chan!"

"I'm right here Patty." Maka said from the mirror.

"She just called to say why she and Soul wouldn't be coming to school today." Lord Death explained.

"Maka! Why aren't you at school today!? Daddy misses you!" Spirit said trying to hug the mirror.

"Lord Death?" she asked him silently.

"Right. SHINIGAMI-CHOP!" he yelled splitting Spirit's skull.

While Spirit bled to death in a corner her friends crowded around the mirror.

"Maka! why aren't you at school? Where is Soul? Are you two alright?" They asked quickly.

"Yes, Soul and I are fine, he just got some food poisoning and I'm staying home to take care of him. We should be back tomorrow or the day after, it's pretty bad." She explained as vomiting noises came from Soul's bedroom.

They all sweat dropped and said. "Okay, see you tomorrow!"

"See ya!" Maka said before fading from the mirror.

"I hope Soul's alright." Tsubaki said worriedly.

"Don't worry Maka is looking after him. He'll be fine." Kid said.

After her friends had faded from the mirror, Maka went to go check on Soul. Soul was in his room with a chain that wrapped around his hands and tied him to the bed and a collar on his neck that attached him to the bed with another chain.

Soul was laughing madly and thrashing around.

Maka got on to the bed with him and tried to calm his insanity with her familiar wave-length.

"Maka" Soul snarled pressing closer to her.

Inside Souls body his sanity was fighting with his insanity wreaking havoc on his body, he would get painful spasms and his black blood was so hot it felt like it he was on fire.

The bucket next to the bed was filled with vomit as Soul's body tried to reject the foreign materiel be expelling it from his system.

"Hmm, Soul won't be able to hold out against the insanity much longer. When it becomes obvious we'll have to leave" Maka thought to herself out loud.

Soul's laughter increase from a mad chuckle to full out hysterical laughter as he struggled against his chains.

"Maka-chan~. They hate me! They all hate me! I'm not a freak! They are freaky! There is nothing wrong with me, what's wrong with them? They look so normal, it's creepy." He said with a sneer and a slight shudder.

"Yes Soul, they are creepy. They want to get rid of special people like us." She cooed to him gently.

"We can't let them do that Maka! They should be thanking us for ending their monotone lives." Soul pouted like a child.

"People fear death; they will do anything to sustain their short lives by however much they can." Maka told him, rewriting his ideals with her own insane ones while the madness made him easy to influence.

"Maka-chan, when did you decide you wanted to be a Kishin?" Soul asked innocently.

"Once I started to research my weapon blood it automatically came up with the warning about never eating pure human souls or you could turn into a Kishin." She laughed at how unashamedly she broke that rule. "We've all heard it and we fight Pre-kishins all the time, but I wanted to know what an actual Kishin was. Why was it so feared? Why did mama and papa hate them more than anything else? What power did it have? As you know Spirit is a death scythe, but he is also an idiot who would do anything to please me, so when none of the books I could access had any information about kishins I asked him for his card so I could borrow from any level in the library that I wanted." She smirked at how easy her father was tricked. Seriously? Wanting access to restricted books, she was not exactly going to be reading pride and prejudice.

"Then the book went on to tell the story of the first Kishin, Asura. He was afraid of everything and sought out power to get rid of all his fears. It went on about how we had to defeat Kishins, but full kishins are almost impossible to beat. I want that kind of power; I will make this world my bitch. This world is rotting and sick, people who have never done a thing in their lives get the worst things happen to them, people who deserve to rot in hell get to live the life of luxury. People get abandoned by those they care most for." She said with a sad look.

'_People hurt my Maka-chan! I want to kill them all! I have never hurt anyone in my life, before Maka! So why was I bullied and hurt? Why was I unloved? What did I do to deserve this punishment? God won't help me, I'll fix my problems on my own. I will protect my beautiful Maka-chan!__** I**__ wi_ll _**kil**__l th_**em ****all** _f**o**r_ _**her!'**_ He laughed insanely as he took the final plunge into insanity.

Soul screamed as immense pain radiated throughout his body. But it was gone an instant after it came replaced by a feeling of freedom. Like a load had been taken off his shoulders, he didn't realise before how much sanity weighed down his mind making him question everything, but now he was free.

"Maka-chan I wanna kill them. When can we kill them?" Soul asked with a dangerous smile.

"Soon Soul we just need to teach you some acting skills first." She smiled a triumphant smile back.

Soul suddenly lifted the chains that bound him and wrapped them around Maka's waist.

"Soul?" she asked confused at what he was doing.

"Later. I want to enjoy my sexy Maka-chan~." He smirked as yanked the chains so she basically fell onto him, they both fell so Maka was straddling Soul. He pushed himself up and crushed his lips to her.

*One heavy make out session later*

The chains around his hands had been removed. He still wore the collar but the chain connecting it to the bed had been broken. Soul was over Maka kissing her passionately. His hand had just started to lift up her shirt when an annoyingly nasal voice came from their living room mirror. Thank god soul didn't have a mirror in his bedroom; it would be hard to explain why the weapon was ravishing his meister when he was supposedly 'sick'.

Maka quickly pushed Soul of her and fixed her clothing, before running out to meet Lord Death.

"Yes Sir. How can I help you?" Maka asked in her serious voice.

"Hiya Maka-chan~. You and Soul have almost collected all the souls you need right?"

Yes Sir. We are in need of just one witch soul then Soul will be a death scythe." _'And I can test out some experiments with my Grigori soul.'_ She thought smirking to herself. In actuality they had only got 75 evil souls. The 10 good souls that Soul had eaten made it seem as if he had collected the power of 99 evil souls.

"Well if Soul is feeling all good again. We have a witch who has been spotted in the lower half of Death City; it seems she was spotted near a place called chupacubra's." He informed them.

"Understood Sir. Soul and I will be right on it." Maka said bowing to Lord Death.

"You are becoming a great scythe meister Maka-chan~. Just like your mother was." He said smiling at her.

With a falsely happy smile she said "Thank you Lord Death." Before shutting off the mirror. '_If only he knew that I am already twice what my mother was.'_ She thought scowling at the thought of being diminished to less than that woman.

"Soul we are going to get a witches soul, get ready." She said heading towards her room.

Soul came up behind her and hugged her waist to prevent her from going anywhere. He nuzzled his head into her neck and said "I don't wanna. Why don't we finish playing first?" he said biting her ear.

Maka blushed as heat rushed through her, damn it! He knew her ears were sensitive!

"Soul." She panted "stop."

He licked her ear this time making her gasp "I don't think you want me too Maka-chan~." He said smirking as she gasped at the open mouthed kiss he left on her neck. Damn it! She was definitely going to have a hikey after this!

His hand started to move under her shirt when she grabbed a book and.

"Maka-CHOP!"

"Maybe if we bag this witch tonight you might get to continue." She smirking as she loosened her tie a bit showing her neck and a bit of her cleavage.

Soul was racing to get ready as fast as he could.

Soul parked his motorcycle as they walked over to where the witch was reported to have been seen.

Maka sensed only a normal soul but then when she looked closer at it she could see that something was off about it.

Then they heard "Pumpkin-pump-pumpkin. Halloween canon!" and what looked like an orange fire ball came rushing at them.

Soul quickly transformed, Maka caught him and jumped out of the way before another pumpkin came at them.

A purple haired girl with yellow cat eyes and a witch's hat came out from the shadows.

"So you are the girl who killed Lisa, you looked different but the soul signature that Arisa described is the same. Bu-tan is going to take that fancy scythe of yours now girly."

Maka turned to the witch and when the witch saw her eyes she gasped.

"Melissa!"

* * *

I know last chapter i said fight but i couldn't fit it all in so it will be next chapter.

please review and dont forget to go check out those stories.

but please review me first.

next time: an actual fight with a witch! who in the hell is melissa?

until next time

Lnk-chan.


	10. Chapter 10: blair! time to leave

Even though Blair is technically not a witch I am making her one in this okay.

PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

"Melissa!" Blair gasped in surprise. This girls eyes were the same! Blair would know them anywhere. Her precious daughter.

Blair had always been moving around, but that had stopped the day her beautiful Melissa had been born. She had been the most beautiful daughter Blair could have ever wished for; she had purple hair like her mother and green eyes like her father who had been killed trying to save their Melissa. Michael had been the only man that Blair had ever loved; he had pale blond hair that was almost white and bright green eyes. Michael and Blair and had tried to teach their little witchling to be good and help the world instead of harming it but that wasn't good enough for Shibusen.

She remembered the day Shibusen killed her; the bloody scene was forever engraved in her memory.

-Flashback-(18 months ago.)

"Melissa!" Blair screamed shooting her pumpkin canon at some of the Shibusen soldiers.

"Mama!" Melissa had cried trying to escape from the Shibusen soldier who was restraining her.

"Please stop! She doesn't even have her powers yet!" Blair cried as a soldier grabbed her arm and used some sort of magic draining handcuffs on her.

Michael tried to run towards her but was slashed wide open across his chest. He fell to his knees before the Katana meister had decapitated him.

"PAPA!" Melissa screamed crying her eyes out.

"NO!" Blair screamed jerking at the restraints. The soldiers threw her to the ground and pinned her there so all she could do was watch as her daughter was forced to kneel on the ground as a man with a scythe came towards her.

This man was strange with a screw in his head and stitches all throughout his body and even on his clothes, he had grey hair and pale green eyes behind large glasses.

"Are you sure Spirit-senpai? This little girl doesn't look capable of being a witch yet."

A man with red hair and blue eyes appeared on the scythe blade. "Are you saying that my Maka-chan is a liar!? She says she saw this little witch doing magic! And even if she is young she is a witch!" the man screamed before disappearing again.

"She's hardly a kid, she is almost thirteen." the stitched man pointed out.

"She will always be my little girl! Let's just get this over with already." The scythe man said.

The stitched man said nothing as he swung the scythe back with a large grin. "I'll dissect you! ~" he whispered before bringing the scythe down.

Melissa looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. "Mama." Was all Melissa could say before her head was cut from her shoulders.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blair screamed.

-End flashback-

Blair had barely managed to escape, but after she did she went for revenge on the scythe man. She worked at a place he visited often and was planning to worm her way into his life so she could ruin it from the inside out.

But that wasn't important right now she had to kill this brat who was interfering with her plans.

* * *

As Maka dodged the witch's attack the purple hair reminded her of something. That little girl with the same colour hair! She had different coloured eyes but they looked strikingly similar. Maka had seen that young witch at the perfect time. She had wanted to do some studying on witches souls but to do that she needed one. So she told her idiot father about the witch, and he had delivered. The soul needed to be taken back to Lord Death so when he got home she discreetly stole the soul while pretending to hug him, worried about his wounds. As he pushed her away saying he was fine, he didn't notice the soul Maka discreetly slipped into her pocket.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled breaking her out of her thoughts.

"SMASHING PUMPKINS!" Blair yelled as she tried to crush them with her magic pumpkin.

"Soul!" Maka yelled.

He knew what she wanted without her saying and they both yelled together "Let's go! Soul Resonance!"

It was even stronger than it should have been, but it was being fuelled by their insanity. It glowed red and dark wavelengths radiated off it like dark spirits.

_Maka-chan~_

_Soul-kun~_

This had never worked for them before. Their wavelengths were too out of sync but now there insanity and love for each other was creating a bond. After this there was no way that Soul could have another meister or that Maka could have another weapon, besides herself.

"What is this?!" Blair screamed getting scared of the power radiating from those two.

Souls face appeared on the blade and he gave her an insane smile . "It's my Maka-chan.~ Isn't she beautiful?~" he sang.

"Here kitty, kitty.~" Maka smiled before launching herself at the witch.

"Darkness hunter!" Maka yelled bringing the scythe blade down on Blair.

Blair tried to conjure up a pumpkin shield but the darkness hunter sliced through it and cut Blair in half, burning her as it went instead of just disappearing like normal Blair's body sizzled and burned until it was nothing more than a witch soul and a pile of ash.

Soul ate the soul and his body glowed before light poured out of his body.

"**AHAH**AHA**HAH**_AHA__**HAH**__AHAHAH_AH**AHA!" **He laughed psychotically as the witches' soul fed its power into his making him into a death scythe.

Soul changed and Maka quickly caught him. "We have to leave." Maka said seriously. "No doubt the shinigami has already seen what has happened."

"Wait!" someone yelled from the shadows.

"YOU!" Soul yelled as Blair stepped out of the shadows. "We killed you! Why are you still alive?!"

"Aww. No need to be so mean Soul-kun." Blair said winking. "besides, don't you know all cats' have nine souls." She said taking her hat off her head to reveal two purple cat ears on top of her head. "I am a cat witch after all."

"But why did you stop us?" Maka asked impatiently.

"You are enemies of the shinigami? right? Well I want revenge on him too. Let me join you!" She said pleadingly.

"What would I get in return? What do you have to offer me?" Maka said as Soul moved behind her and held her by her wait so he could pull her behind him if necessary.

"I am a witch! I can help with spells and information from witch meets!" Blair yelled trying to convince her.

'_hmmm. A witch would be pretty helpful.'_ Maka thought to herself.

Soul saw what she was thinking and panicked. "Listen here witch! **I** am the only person Maka needs! We don't need you!" Soul snarled pulling Maka closer to him.

"Stand down, Soul. We must be smart about this. Shibusen will be after us after this, we may need some help." Soul still didn't looked convinced. "Don't you want to protect me Soul? Blair can help so we get to kill them all."

All Soul heard was Protect, Maka, kill them all. His favourite things, if this is what Maka wanted, he couldn't deny her.

Soul reluctantly stepped back as Maka walked to the witch.

"You have a deal Miss Blair." Maka said falsely smiling. "but you have to promise to serve me and you will be loyal to me." Maka said threatingly before saying sweetly. "Okay?"

Blair knelt and said "yes Maka-sama."

Soul growled at the witch and spat "Maka-dono to you."_(For those who don't know:__-dono: this comes from the word 'tono,' which means 'lord.' it is even a higher level than '-sama,' and confers utmost respect.)_

"Let's go." Maka said before anything else could go wrong.

Blair cast up a magic pumpkin and sat on that to ride while soul transformed into a scythe and Maka started to resonate with him.

As they resonated higher Maka used her Grigori soul to make wings appear from Souls handle. The wings that unfolded were black and bat like. They had a glowing blood red eye was on each wing and had black thorns on the ends.

Maka climbed Soul and they flew off.

* * *

-3 months later-

"Where is she!? How could no one notice Maka was going insane?!" Spirit yelled at Lord Death.

"Spirit-kun, we are trying our best but no one could've foreseen this." Lord Death said solemnly.

"Maka is probably scared right now! And there is nothing I can do!" Spirit wailed.

Everyone had been heart broken when they heard the news about Maka, the academy was working overtime to try and find the missing meister.

"We will find her Spirit-kun. We will bring back Maka-chan."Lord Death said trying to console the man.

"Maka."

* * *

"Maka!"

Maka looked up from Soul who was trying to seduce Maka. "What is it?" She said.

Soul looked up and glared at the cat witch she had been cock-blocking him and he was getting sick of it, he hadn't gotten ANY action with Maka! Ever since they had arrived at their new home she had been interrupting them! Their home was now an old abandoned temple in the middle of nowhere and was very hard to find, they cleaned it up and now it was like a small castle.

"I have heard from Eruka and Mizune at the witches meet that Medusa is planning to resurrect the Kishin! Eruka got the Mizune's to help them because the eldest Mizune was killed by Shibusen!" Blair said quickly.

"Hmm. The original Kishin kept in a bag of his own skin under the school." Maka smirked sinisterly pushing a pouting Soul off of her.

"Did they say when?" She asked her.

'Yep. ~ The Shibusen anniversary party!" Blair smiled wickedly

"Blair time to play dress up! we are going to the party!" Maka laughed.

"And now that you have delivered the message you may go!" Soul snarled pulling Maka closer to him. Blair quickly left the room to go shopping for some clothes.

"I want to resonate with you Maka-chan. ~" Soul sang as he started to lift up her shirt.

* * *

Please review do you want the next chapter to be a lemon?

Review and tell me.

Next time: fight for Kishin! The DWMA party! Time to meet some old friends and make some new ones!


	11. Chapter 11: Party!

Someone did not want me to write a lemon but others did. So I have done this. I have marked where the lemon begins and ends if you wanna read go ahead if you don't just skip it.

I do not own hatsune miku or her song 'love is war' or black rock shooter or soul eater. Sadly.

* * *

**-Lemon start-**

"I want to resonate with you Maka-chan. ~" Soul sang as he started to lift up her shirt.

"Soul. We need to start getting ready for the party!" she blushed as she tried to keep her shirt down with her arms.

Soul growled and transformed his finger into a scythe cutting her shirt off.

"Soul!" Maka yelled blushing even more.

"Maka I want you." He said before crushing his lips against hers.

Soul bit her bottom lip causing her to gasp; he used this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and taste every inch of her mouth.

When he finally pulled away Maka was flushed and panting for air.

Soul smiled at her and then pulled her closer, before Maka could say anything he picked her up in a bridal carry and raced to the room she and Soul shared.

He dumped her on the bed then quickly crawled on top of her.

"You are mine Maka-chan~." He laughed evilly.

Ripping her bra away from her he attached himself to one breast and started to lick and suck at her nipple.

Maka arched her back as fire raced through her. He continued this torment before switching to her other breast and giving it the same treatment.

As he did this he sneakily slipped off her skirt. He pulled back and looked at the girl laid out beneath him. Never would he ever get enough of her, she was perfect. '_And mine'_ his mind whispered to him.

As nice as she looked only in her panties though it was time they got going. He ripped them off before kneeling before her, very close to her core, he slipped one finger inside her and when he thought she was ready he slipped another finger into her making her cry out in pain a little bit. He waited before he started pumping his fingers in to her making her groan but she started to pant when he added his mouth to the mix.

Maka couldn't stand it anymore the pleasure had built up to phenomenal levels, what he was doing with his devilishly long finger and his sinfully wicked mouth was driving her insane with lust.

As Maka was pushed off the edge she yelled "Sooooooooul!"

Soul lapped up all of her release and started to position himself but Maka did something unexpected, she reached up and flipped them both so she was hovering over Soul.

"Maka?" he questioned the girl hovering over him.

"Can... Can I be on top?" she asked blushing and looking away.

"S-s-sure" he said as he watched her with intent focus as she positioned herself over him.

Soul grabbed onto her hips as Maka lowered herself onto him. She stopped once he was fully in though getting used to being stretched and filled.

Maka cautiously began to move as the pain subsided and soul watched as her breast went up and down from her movements.

When he couldn't take anymore he leaned up to capture a breast in his mouth again. They both continued until they were at breaking point. As they both came they screamed each other's name.

"SOOOOUL!"

"MAAAAAKA!"

They both lay on the bed panting as Soul grabbed Maka in a hug.

"I love you Maka." he whispered to her.

"I love you Soul." She said snuggling into his warmth.

**-Lemon end-**

* * *

A while later Blair returned with some bags that were full of clothes and two pigtailed girls following behind her.

"I brought them Maka-chan!"Blair said as the two girls followed her inside.

"Perfect. Let's get dressed." she said as she went to change.

* * *

Maka walked in disguised with Soul on her arm. The stupid Shinigami had gone for a masquerade theme this year.

Maka was wearing a red dress that was wickedly beautiful, it hugged her curves proving she did have them and flowed as she moved. Her mask was a beautiful black lace that covered her eyes which she had changed to a blood red colour and came up into an eye pattern at the top, in the middle of her forehead. Her hair was piled into curls on the top of her head flowing down her back. She wore a little black mascara and red lipstick to emphasise her features. In summary she looked hot.

Soul wore a simple black suit with a red shirt underneath it, his tie was also black and he wore black dress shoes. His mask covered his whole face; Maka had said she wouldn't change his features so he wore a full face mask instead to hide his appearance. The mask was fully black but with white lips plastered in an insanely happy smile, red paint dripped from the eye holes and in the middle of his for head was painted a white bat that's wings came down to frame his eyes.

They both walked in and immediately contacted Blair.

"_How is everything going?" _

"_Fine! ~" Blair replied "The Mizune's have not shown up yet. I will take care of them then meet you at the school Maka-dono."_

"_Good. Do it as quick as you can." Maka replied._

'_I will not allow the Kishin to be reborn. Something more powerful than me cannot be allowed to exist.'_ Maka thought darkly to herself.

As this was happening Maka spotted a certain blond witch staring at her. _'Hmmmm.'_ Maka smirked to herself.

"Soul." she said calling Soul away from his task of staring down anything that came within 10 meters of Maka.

"Go dance with that blond haired woman. I want to talk to her." Maka told him.

Soul just nodded and walked over to the dear doctor and held out his hand. At first she was surprised but then she reluctantly accepted.

Soul and medusa danced in silence for a second before she whispered to him. "What do you want? I saw that girl say something to you. Are you here to threaten me?" Medusa chuckled at him a bit.

"Medusa Gorgon." Soul said in a voice that sounded like someone was talking through him.

Medusa was shocked, it sounded like he was possessed! She tried to pull away but souls grip on her was too strong.

"What is this?!" she hissed at him quietly.

"You are quite annoying. You're plan is a huge inconvenience to me so I am afraid later on I will have to kill you. You cannot be allowed to continue on with your plan." Soul said.

"You cannot stop me! The Kishin will live again!" She hissed at him.

"Yes, the Kishin will live again but it will not be Asura. I still haven't even given you payback yet. When you die I will make it slow and painful, I know all about your plan and I will not allow it. Enjoy the party~. Medusa-sensei." Soul said as he pulled away and left the shocked doctor standing there.

Later on while everyone was partying and Maka and Soul were dancing they saw a blue man covered in blood drag himself into the room.

"STEIN! Get out of here it's a trap!" He yelled.

Maka and Soul had already run to the balcony and jumped of it landing on the ground with grace. Just as they got out a green cube started to form around the room they had been in.

Maka looked at Soul. "It looks like the real party has started. Let's go." She said as they both ran to the schools underground.

* * *

"I warn you. You could lose your life in this if you wanna turn back do it now." Stein said to his students as spirit turned into a scythe, he had apparently escaped the magic cube when chasing after doctor Medusa.

Black*star, kid and their weapons all nodded and followed after the mad doctor.

"Nake snake cobra cobra, Vector Arrow!" they heard as a black arrow shot out towards them.

Medusa stood there with arrow coming out of her back and directly for them.

They all jumped out of the way but then she sent a whole storm of arrows after them.

"Mou yukiba ga nai wa kono koi no netsuryou"*(1) A girl said before jumping in front of Stein's team.  
"AHHHHH!" she screamed through a mega phone with a pink cord.

The sound waves made a sort of barrier in front of kid and the others that made the arrows crumple and blow away like ash.

The girl turned back to look at them and see if they were alright and they got a good look at her.

The girl had bright teal eyes and long teal coloured hair that was split into two pigtails that came down to her lower back. she was wearing a dark grey short sleeved business shirt with a tie the same colour as her eyes, she also had on a teal armband and was wearing a teal skirt with a black and blue belt, underneath she was wearing black tights with black shoes, and she carried a black and blue megaphone on a blue strap that had a bright pink cord coming off it. *(2)

"Miku! Go on ahead; don't stop until you destroy the blood." Someone said. "Rock, you go with her."

And suddenly a girl with blue eyes and a long black hooded jacket race past *(3). With Miku they ran ahead as fast as they could. Two masked people stepped out of the shadows one wearing a full face mask and the other wearing a mask that only covered her eyes but came up to her forehead in an eye pattern.

* * *

(1) First line of Miku's song 'love is war' before she screams.

(2) If you have trouble imagining it. It's just Miku in her love is war outfit. You can look up an image, if you want.

(3) Black Rock*Shooter in her normal outfit

please review. please


	12. Chapter 12: school underground

Thank you for your help mad Noah-kun. you are briliiant.

and thank you to all my reviewers. you are awsome. they mean a lot to me, thank you

Please review.

* * *

As the two masqueraded people stepped into the light, everyone could sense that they knew them but they did not know where from.

The girl was wearing a red dress while the boy a black suit except for the red shirt he wore underneath.

They didn't have long to think as Medusa sent another storm of vector arrows after them.

Soul jumped in front and cut them off with his blade which was the same red and black zig-zag pattern but brighter.

"Who are you?!" Black*star yelled, he was tired of these random strangers saving him! He didn't get to show off his godliness at all!

"The boy turned back and then turned to Maka; medusa didn't do anything because she wanted to know who the masked duo was too.

Maka thought this would give them motivation to help her kill the Kishin, so she nodded to soul who took off his mask. He then opened his eyes and smiled at them.

"SOUL!" They all yelled.

They all ran to their missing friend to hug him but then he did something strange. He dodged them all and returned to the masked woman's side.

"Soul?" Kid questioned him. "Is that-?"

Soul gave them all an insane grin and then took Maka's hand and spun her in a couple of intricate twists and then tipped her back in a dip.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present my lovely partner in this dance of insanity. Maka-sama." He said as he pulled of her mask.

Everyone gasped as the saw Maka. She looked almost exactly the same except for a red mark which was forming on her forehead, it looked almost like an... an eye.

"Maka?" they questioned.

"Hi guys." She said as she smiled and gave them a small wave.

"Maka! Where have you been!" shouted Patty.

"I have been around." Maka said vaguely.

"Maka! Why didn't you come home?! Daddy missed you!" spirit yelled from his scythe form.

"Why would I come home? I'm free and I'm not going to stop being free anytime soon." She said glaring at Spirit.

"Maka you killed innocent people! As a grim reaper I have the power to pardon you, but only if you surrender yourself to the academy." Kid said staring at her seriously.

"Let me think about it. Nope. I'm never going back." she laughed as Soul grabbed her from behind and smiled.

"Hey Spirit!" he called out to the death scythe.

"What? you little octopus head." Spirit glared at Soul.

"I'm taking REAL good care of Maka, so don't worry." He smirked as he gently bit down on her ear.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Spirit yelled transforming out of his weapon form to rush at the albino.

Spirit brought out his blade to slice the albino who had pushed Maka out of the way. Soul stood there looking bored until he brought up his blade at the last minute.

Spirit was too pissed to be shocked at the boys' strength, how dare he touch his little girl!

Spirit kept stabbing trying to get a cut on the boy but soul blocked them all with ease. Stein finally managed to pull Spirit away when Soul started to walk towards him threatingly, his face contorted into a huge insane smile. "Come on, can't you do any better than that? why don't you try and gouge out my eyes? Or how about you rip out my nails? Come on I wanna see blood!"

"Soul." Maka said in a bored tone. "We don't have time to play right now. We've got to go."

Soul looked at them with an 'if-only-I-could-get-my-hands-on-you' look before turning back to Maka and turning into a scythe.

Maka caught soul and climbed on to his pitch black handle before his blade shortened and the wings unfurled from the side of the scythe.

Maka flew over Medusa who had vector arrows aiming for Maka. she couldn't let her get past if Maka got past she might be able to really stop the revival of the Kishin.

"Hey! Wait!" Black*star said running after Maka with his enchanted sword stopping some of the arrows.

"Black*star!" Kid yelled flying after the blue haired boy on his skateboard.

Medusa was about to send more arrows after the kids when Stein came up and used his soul force.

"Your opponent is me. I wanna dissect you~ until you are nothing but meat and bone!" he laughed and shook his head as if to clear it from something. Stein swayed and laughed quietly as Maka's wavelength affected him.

'_Maka must be well on her way to becoming a Kishin if she's already influencing Stein with an __anti order/shinigami wave length__._' Medusa thought as she turned back to face Stein.

Medusa has heard of this before but only in some stories, it usually never happens that someone could have an anti order/shinigami wave length. Those that serve lord death would experience a wave of sickness and madness which would make it hard to concentrate. It is a sub type of the madness wave length for those on the path of becoming a Kishin with the anti demon wavelength and when Maka finally becomes a Kishin it will merge and becomes a chaos wavelength. Maka's wavelength was already super strong if it became a chaos wavelength, Medusa shuddered at the thought.

Maybe if she had the help of another meister, maybe the strongest meister, she thought looking at Stein.

* * *

"Maka!" Kid and Black*star yelled as they chased after her. They were losing her fast, the wings on her scythe were incredibly fast and she was getting closer to the target as they spoke.  
But something was wrong their head was all foggy and they weren't close enough to the Kishin but could still fell a madness wavelength pressing down on them. A fuzzy eye appeared on black star's face as his eyes started to melt away and pour blood from his eye sockets.

Kid jumped back from the sight and saw a normal Black*star, eyes and all.

"Kid?" Liz asked as she felt her meister's wavelength jump in shock.

"It's nothing." He said continuing on. _'how is it possible that Maka could already be emitting a madness wavelength of that strength?'_ he thought continuing on.

"Catch me if you can. We need to hurry or Asura is going to be alive again." Maka said to the boy following her.

"And why do you care?!" Black*star yelled. This was not the girl that they had been friends with, who was smiling and laughing with them a while ago, or who had stuck up for Black*star and Kid when they were being insulted. This was not the girl who was their friend!

"I will be the strongest. The Kishin could threaten that! I will not allow him to be revived!" Maka yelled.

Maka all of a sudden jumped down and landed in front of them. "and you're going to help." she said putting a hand on their hearts. "for power and for order."

* * *

"Was that girl's eye on fire?" Ragnarok asked as the two girls barrelled past him and Crona.  
They didn't have long to contemplate it as three people showed up. One was a black haired boy with three white stripes and five black lines on his mouth making it look like someone hand tried to stitch his mouth closed.

The other was a blue haired boy with two blue stars instead of a pupil.

Last was a blond haired girl who made Crona shiver in fear.

"Order, Power, go ahead and help Miku and Rock destroy the black blood." The girl said as she jumped of the black scythe she was riding.

"Crona was it? have you gotten any stronger? Did you consider my offer?" she said smiling at the thin girl.

"I-I-I can't! L-l-lady m-medusa is my mother! I will not leave her!" she said with some conviction.

"Mother?" Maka laughed. "What kind of mother is she? Your beloved mother would drop you in an instant and yet you stay with her? What loyalty. You wouldn't have to be afraid anymore with me, you have more power than you know and I can help you reach that potential so you are never scared again. Don't you want to be free?" She asked.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I c-can't! I don't know how to deal with this!" she yelled as her black blood sword formed.

Maka sighed. "I had hoped you would have come willingly but it seems that isn't going to happen. Oh well, you will be mine Crona. I won't let you be alone anymore!"

Maka didn't know why but she felt a fierce need to protect this shy girl. To be afraid of being abandoned Maka understood better than anyone. She would save her.

She moved into a fighting stance. "I am Maka Albarn scythe meister and soon to be Kishin. Who are you?"

"Demon swords man Crona Makenshi. Maka now I know who I'm going to kill." She said as her insanity took hold.

* * *

please review.

next time: fight with the demon swords man! save a kindred soul!


	13. Chapter 13: Crona

Hey guys! I have some Review responses.

**7zeuz7:** I'm glad you like the story that much and no it's not weird you are still rooting for Maka, so am I.

**Darkblossom829:** here is the new chapter hope you like it.

**The Keeper of Worlds:** the fire-eyed girl was black rock shooter, sorry if you got confused.

**MinaBlahBlahAnimeFan: **I'm glad you like it and Maka's insanity is affecting you already? I thought that would take at least two more chapters. ;D

Oh by the way thank you to Mad Noah-kun who helped me with some ideas. Thank you.

Also I have another shout out to make!

This story called **Definition of Insanity by virgo-247**. It is a really good story! So please go and review it right now! It is a AsuraxOC story. And I LOVE IT!

**Official summary:** After the Kishin Asura was revived he went into hiding as the Madness slowly began to spread across the world. With Death City and the rest of the world quickly falling into darkness Lord Death calls in help from people all over the world. Justin Law, Joe Buttataki, all the Death Scythes, and many more followers of Death descend upon Death City in order to work together to destroy the Kishin and return the world to sanity and order. But as this mass of people begins to surface a strange newcomer emerges from the fray. Her name is Lisa Ackerman… and her presence will alter the course of the entire war against the Kishin's Madness. NOTE: This is a Kishin Asura x OC story.

So please go read and review this story my friends!

But first please read and review this new chapter ;D I'll be really grateful!

* * *

Crona rushed at Maka with her blade swinging down on her. Maka calmly steeped out of the way before bringing her scythe around to hit Crona with. But Crona simply held up her hand and stopped the blade mid-swing.

"Why do you keep trying to kill me? Just leave me alone." She said before shoving a black blood needle towards Maka.

Maka let it shove into her as the black blood she shared with soul hardened and protected her from the blow.

"I told you Crona I won't leave you alone." Maka said walking towards them.

Crona cut her wrist and quickly threw a bloody slicer at Maka. The slicer hit Maka and then disintegrated; her dress had a huge cut across the stomach.

"Maka!" Soul yelled "Put some clothes on!"

"Is that really important right now?" She sighed.

Soul transformed back while Maka went to get change somewhere else.

The albino boy glared at the pink haired girl

Crona was shaking in fear, none of her attacks were working, and she couldn't deal with it!

"Scream resonance!" she yelled as both she and Ragnarok screamed.

Soul rushed at Crona and just before he kicked her he turned his leg into a blade and sliced the pink haired girl's chest, causing the resonance to break.

"I stopped the bleeding don't I get a thank you!" Ragnarok shouted.

"Thank you." Crona said quietly.

"That's thank you very much!" The sword yelled.

"You! You stupid boy! Don't think you can take MY Maka-chan away from me! She may want you, but she needs me!" Soul growled glaring at the poor girl.

"You idiot! Crona's not a boy!" the sword yelled indignantly.

"Don't think lying will help! Even if you are a girl, I won't let anyone touch her, besides me."

"She's not a lesbian either! Talk about a loyal guard dog."

"But if you get close to her you will fall in love with her and I can't allow that."**(A/N: [yandere] logic right here.)**

"You're crazy!" Ragnarok shouted.

"I can't deal with yandere's!" Crona said running towards Soul.

Soul dodged the girl's swing before grabbing her throat and lifting her off her feet.

Crona swung her sword into his shoulder and was shocked when it stopped from cutting him.

"By the way I must thank you for the black blood you gave me, it is very helpful." He smirked before tightening his grip on her throat.

Crona started to gasp, when a black thing came and grabbed soul throwing him away from Crona.

"What part of 'I won't let anything else hurt her' didn't you get?" a voice said as someone stepped out of the shadows.

Maka was wearing a black and red striped long sleeve shirt under her signature black trench coat, she still wore her red and black short skirt, but with silver studded black belt around her hips. Her coat how ever looked very different, it was long enough to be a robe now reaching down to sweep the floor and it had slits at the bottom of it, and she wore completely black heeled boots making her look taller but still shorter than Soul.

The black thing that had knocked soul out of the way had turned out to be one of the black slits of her robe, the robe let go of Soul and returned to its normal position.

Soul got up with a dark glare at Crona and returned to Maka's side, he turned back into a scythe which Maka caught and they resumed their fight.

If Maka and Crona were normal people they would've died long ago, they're body had cuts all over it and they were bruised black.

Maka was only half fighting using her wavelength to search for Crona's.

'_Found it!'_ it was a dry wavelength?

Maka followed it until she reached Crona's soul.

* * *

Order was running with Power to get to the chamber where the Kishin was kept when they heard someone yell. "Magic eye cannon!"

They moved out of the way as a green cannon blast shot past them.

"werewolf." Order said as it stepped it of the shadows.

"You are the Shinigami's brat aren't you?" the werewolf said stepping into a fighting pose.

"I am no such thing. I am the ultimate order that will bring symmetry to this asymmetrical world. The Kishin must not be allowed for this to happen." He brought his guns up to shoot. Liz and Patty showed up on the barrels and laughed evilly, the demons of Brooklyn showing themselves.

"AHAHA! Kill him sis!" Patty yelled.

"Die! You ugly dog!" the older Thomson said darkly as they started to shoot at it from a distance.

* * *

Power was getting angry, he couldn't use his weapon as she was still resisting the madness and their wavelengths were way out of sync. His hand was burning at the strain of holding her weapon form.

"Tsubaki." He said bringing the ninja blade to his lips. "Transform into a human now."

She transformed and their stood a faintly blushing Tsubaki as this thing which had taken over her friends body stared at her with those stared eyes.

"Why won't you give in?" he said grabbing her in a hug, he only reached up to her chest. "Why won't you be with me?" He said as he pushed her down onto her knees so he was taller.

Tsubaki blushed even darker, she had always loved Black*star ever since she saw him on that roof top, and being the perverted girl she was she had imagined him like this many times but with the real black*star not this insane copy.

"I don't love you! I love Black*star!" she yelled trying to push away this insane copy of his.

"I am Black*star. That idiot wouldn't realise his feelings if they hit him in the face. I can see the real you though, no matter how much you deny it, I know you want me." He smirked as he groped her chest.

"Ah! *pant* No! *gasp*! I don't want-!" she broke off as he slipped his hand under the waistband of her dress.

"Liar, you want me." Bringing his mouth down to hers, she kept it tightly shut though.

"You are really sensitive, aren't you my goddess?" Power growled stroking her through her panties.

When Tsubaki gasped again, Power used this chance to slip his tongue into her mouth and kiss her deeply. As he kissed her he let some of this madness Maka gave him flow into her.

Tsubaki started to kiss back and he knew he had her.

He let go of her and she turned back into her weapon form. He was ready to fight.

But before he did he brought the weapon close to his lips and said "We'll finish this later, sweetheart."

He then jumped into the fight with Order.

* * *

Maka was in a memory. Crona was locked in a room and a chibi Ragnarok was beating her up.

'You idiot Crona! Why couldn't you kill the stupid rabbit!? If I don't get any food I'm gonna kill you!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ow! That hurts! Please stop it!" she cried holding her head.

Maka's robe tails shot out and grabbed Ragnarok's arm to prevent him from punching her again. Both the little chibi's looked up at the person in front of them.

"Who are you?" they both asked. Except Ragnarok called her a stupid bitch.

One of the tails holding Ragnarok's arm wrapped around his mouth as well, to escape the scarves Ragnarok went back into Crona's body.

"Why are you in here?" Maka asked little Crona.

"I didn't kill the bunny like mother wanted and I am being punished." The girl cried.

Maka wiped away the girl's tears and patted her head.

_"_What are you scared of?" she asked

"Mother, Ragnarok, everything." Crona said looking down at the floor.

"What do you love?"

"Bunnies, nice people." She said looking up again.

"Who is a nice person?"

"You are." The girl said looking up at her with admiration.

"If I helped you, if I saved you. What would you do?"

"I would be with you forever." The girl looked at the first person to save her from Ragnarok.

"Then follow what I say." Maka said taking little Crona's hand and pulling her up, before lifting her into her arms.

* * *

The room had red spatters all over the wall, Crona sat in the middle of it also covered in blood as she held the bunny in her arms.

Didn't it make more sense to kill something you hated instead of something you loved? Wasn't it smarter to kill your tormenter instead of your victim?

Medusa's body was spread all over the room. Maka had held her body back and gagged her as Crona had used Ragnarok to slice her up.

"Maka." Crona said thinking of her beautiful saviour.

Maka picked her up and the pink haired girl had started to cling to her. "Don't leave" she begged.

"You said you would be with me forever, then come and find me." Maka said before disappearing.

"Maka!" Crona cried.

* * *

Crona was just about to run her through when she moved the sword to the side and hugged her.

"Maka! Where were you?" she cried into the girl's chest.

Maka just smiled and hugged her back. After a while she pulled back and stared seriously into Crona's eyes.

"Crona medusa is alive and she is trying to hurt me." She said seriously.

'How?" Crona gasped.

"After we left she healed herself with her magic that's why she came back to hurt you and why she kept me away. She is trying to take me away again."

"Maka, please don't go." She cried holding on tighter.

"I won't Crona, I'll never leave you again." she said hugging the girl and comforting her until she stopped crying.

* * *

please review

hope you TsubakixBlack*star lovers liked the bit I put in for you.

review and tell me please.


	14. Chapter 14: onii-sama?

Please review.

* * *

Order was rushing ahead with power to catch up to the two girls Maka had sent after the black blood. He couldn't believe they hadn't notice the werewolf was an illusion! He and power had wasted precious time fighting that werewolf; they would have to hurry up if they wanted to catch up to the two with the black blood.

As he thought this he and power sped up as they saw the markings that lead towards the Kishin.

* * *

Miku and Rock were racing past to get to the Kishin's chamber. If only they didn't owe a debt to that dreadful cat witch they could have continued on living as they had but no Blair had to pull them out of their worlds to help this new forming Kishin. But a debt is a debt so they had to do this before they could return to their homes. Seriously they weren't even interested in what happened with the Kishin, if it kept away from them, they did not give a shit. Miku was only here to ramp up Maka's insanity anyway by singing her song iNSaNiTY or Ward room 305 (A/N: best Vocaloid song ever in my opinion) she could feed the rhythm of Maka's insanity increasing it. Maka wasn't up to the Kishin's level yet but she kept Miku there as a backup in case the Kishin was somehow revived despite their efforts. She only hoped it was enough.

* * *

"Maka. We have to go after the blood." Soul said taking Maka away from Crona.

"Stupid bitch! Don't screw around with me! You can't have Crona unless I say so!" Ragnarok yelled as he burst out of Crona's back and grabbed Maka.

"Get off her!" Soul yelled pushing Ragnarok away from Maka.

Maka lifted her coat tails to strike at the annoying creature when Crona's hand shot up and punched Ragnarok with a cry of "NO!" Both Soul and Maka stopped to see how Ragnarok would react.

"I can't believe you hit me! Do you know how it feels to be punched by you Crona?!" He yelled punching Crona in the head.

"No how would I?!" She yelled crying.

Soul and Maka both sweat dropped as they watched the scene before them.

"Don't worry Maka! I can handle this! You go on and I'll catch up!" Crona yelled as she tried to keep Ragnarok's hands away from her.

Maka nodded as she and Soul ran off towards the Kishins' chamber.

* * *

Eruka and Free finally reached the chamber when Eruka's tadpole Jackson finally collapsed.

"You brute! How could you do that to Tadpole Jackson! All your moving about hurt him!" Eruka cried as she patted her pet tadpole.

"Hey it's not my fault! Those brats really put up a fight and I had to move around or they would've got me!" Free yelled in his defence. "Either way we have got to keep moving, before those brats show up again."

* * *

As he said this, the two brats he was speaking of showed up. They tried to step into the chamber but as soon as they even set foot in the Kishin's wavelength attacked them.

Kid screamed as his stomach warped with pain it was as if something was trying to crawl its way out of him. He felt it move up towards his throat and burn everything in its path. It hurt so much. Couldn't someone make it stop?

"Having a bit of trouble there Otouto-kun?"(A/N: a mocking way to say little brother) a mocking voice asked him.

Kid only groaned in pain before he saw a pale hand with markings on it grab his throat, whatever was in his throat didn't like that as it crawled out of kids mouth and tried fly away. Before it even get off the ground though the same pale hand that had been on his throat grabbed the small black thing and crushed it in his hand.

"W-what?" Kid asked weakly. "Who are you?"

"I'm only an illusion but I'm still your Onii-sama" came the reply.

"I don't have a brother." Kid rasped weakly, confused.

"Is that anyway to talk to the brother who just saved you? By questioning his existence? You will learn in time Otouto-kun." The voice said as Kid felt something wrap around his stomach and pull him up into a sitting position. The thing then dragged him over to behind a fallen piece of the ceiling that was resting on a wall providing some shelter. Underneath it Black*star was unconscious as well.

"Black*star?" he asked weakly as he felt panic take a hold of him.

"Sorry Otouto-kun but I'm going to have to leave you two here for now, I have to go beat up your bully for you. Aren't I a nice Onii-sama?" he said giggling a bit.

"No wait! That's still Maka! We can-." Kid started to say before a scarf wrapped around his mouth.

"No she must die." He said darkly while smiling insanely. "Now once I'm awakened I'm gonna go kill her but don't worry, then I'm going to come back for you, my little protégé, until then try not to scream." Asura said as his scarves pulled down the fallen piece of ceiling crushing Kid's and Black*star's legs until it was unrecognisable as anything besides bits of meat and bone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Lord Death was watching the whole thing through a hand held version of his big mirror. "KID!" He screamed.

'_Damn you Asura! I WILL KILL YOU AND THEN TORTURE YOUR SOUL FOR ALL ETERNITY!'_ he screamed in his head as he felt tears behind his mask.

"Aww. Poor shinigami-sama. Did little shinigami-kun get hurt?" A mocking voice said from the shadows.

The guests who got trapped in the party room with Lord Death all started to fall unconscious as a figure stepped into the room.

"What do you want?" Lord Death said in his scary voice.

"How dare you talk to Noah-sama that way!" a smaller voice said from next to him.

"I won't ask you again. What. Do. You. Want!" Lord Death said as he felt his patience slip away.

"The Kishins." Noah purred as he leaned against the doorway. The dark skinned man then turned to the pale boy next to him. "Gopher go to the chamber and keep the girl Kishin preoccupied until I get there but try not to hurt her. She is part of my collection after all." He said grinning darkly.

"Hai Noah-sama!" Gopher said with fan-boy hearts in his eyes as he ran off to do what his master had told him.

"No I promised Kid and Black*star that we would save her from this." Lord Death said seriously.

"You think she'll thank you for it? You think you can just bring her back and everything will be the way it was? There is something you are not getting shinigami-sama. She doesn't want you to." Noah said the last part slowly almost mocking him with the knowledge that they had lost their bright friendly scythe meister for good.

"I know but we have to try anyway. Kid and the others can't move forward if they keep looking back to find Maka."

"So why don't you just let me handle it? If she's in my collection then none of you will ever see her again and you won't have to worry." He said smirking.

"Even though you have so loyal a follower you still don't understand the concept of putting others before yourself do you?" Lord Death spat at him.

"Like you would do for Kid?" Noah asked slyly.

"Of course. He is my son; I would do anything for him." Lord death said with a slight 'duh' tone.

"Then how about I make you a deal I will take away your two Kishin problems and I won't go after Kid all you have to do is give me the Kishins to keep."

"So you can use them as a weapon? I don't think so." Lord Death said turning away.

"Fine. Let them destroy everything now we both know Asura will win but I wonder how many people they will kill in the process. Including Kid you know I don't think he can hold out much longer he'll son pass out from pain and blood loss, even if you shinigami are on par with the God's you still feel the same pain as anything else in this world."

As if on cue Kid's crying scream emanated from the mirror.

"Don't you want to save him? He is your son." Noah smirked at the Shinigami that was in so much pain right now.

"You won't go after Kid?"

Noah held out his hand and nodded before looking Lord Death in the eye. "So do we have a deal?"

* * *

"NOAH-SAMA!" a voice yelled before a bullet whooshed past Maka and Soul.

"What do you want?" Maka said in a deadly voice with her coat tail whipping around her like snakes ready to strike. She was pissed at these interruptions! If it kept going like this the Kishin would revive!

She glared at the pale dark haired boy who stepped out of the shadows. He glared back _'this is the girl Noah-sama wants?! She is not even that pretty!'_ he thought pouting in his signature pout.

"Noah-sama wants you you'll have to come with me now." Gopher said grinding his teeth a little bit in irritation.

"Maka is mine! Your 'Noah-sama' can just go fuck himself for all I'm concerned." Soul growled at him.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT NOAH-SAMA THAT WAY?! I'LL KILL YOU!" Gopher said getting ready to fire his stomach cannon again.

Maka smirked as she said "Bring it bitch."

* * *

please review. do you want them in the book of eibon?

also an idea and you are free to flame me for this. but do you want reverse gender sex with Soul and Maka in the book of eibon?

whatll happen to kid?!

review and find out.

next time:Fight with Gopher! book of eibon entrance?!


	15. Important notice!

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**  
**3 minutes ago**


End file.
